


Blue Cross Inc.

by VirgilStormWrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, No Romance, The content we deserve, Tommy just wants friends, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ghostbur plot relevant, i'll add tags as i go, idk what to add, only one death, sbicannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilStormWrites/pseuds/VirgilStormWrites
Summary: Imagine if Tommy didn’t pick a side. Imagine if instead, he decided to be a moderator. What would’ve happened? This picks up in the community house, just after the awkwardly quiet PVPThis idea was a collection of people in discord. If you find others with this same storyline, they didn’t copy. It was a discussion we all had, and we all wanted to create our own series based on it.
Comments: 176
Kudos: 382





	1. The Community House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DumbestofAsses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestofAsses/gifts), [LeeforLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeforLee/gifts).



Tommy slashed at Tubbo again. Shouts were thrown around the remains of the community house. Techno silently attacked anyone he could. Dream attempted to chase down Fundy, calmly prepping his sword for the end of the L’Manburgian.

  
“You betrayed us-!” Tubbo screamed, prepping his shield for one last blow, his shield was close to breaking.

  
“THE DISCS WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WERE!” Tommy’s voice flew across the entire house.

  
The battlefield went silent.

  
“Oh no,” Tommy whispered. He dropped to his knees, taking off the turtle shell that served as a helmet, “oh god, what have I done?” He glanced up at Tubbo, tears threatening to fall.  
The moment he made eye contact with his best friend, the only person he trusted, he let loose. A sob tore through his entire body. _What have I done? Why did I-? I’ve become Wilbur. I’m like Schlatt… what did I do!? He screamed at himself._

  
Almost everyone watched the boy with sad eyes. Almost everyone. Dream’s plan was working wonderfully. He planned to tear the two boys apart, possibly push them together, then destroy everything they had built together. He needed Tommy broken. He needed Tommy to beg him to stop. He needed to see the pain in the 16-year-olds eyes as he drained the final life from him. Dream barely pushed the smile off his face before Tommy shakily stood to his feet.

  
Tommy wiped his tears, deciding finally. “Tubbo, oh god. Tubbo give Dream the disc.”

  
“W-what?” Tubbo barely whispered.

  
“Look at who I’ve become this… This isn’t me. I can’t… Give Dream the disc. If I put it over your life, I’m nothing. I-” He takes a shuddering breath.

  
“Tommy are you sure you want to do this?” Techno half- growls. Tommy nods, and Tubbo reaches into his bag. He pulls out the black disc, Mellohi… both boys smile at the memories attached to the disc… attached to each other. Tubbo reluctantly hands Dream the disc. “You’ve just made this infinitely harder on yourself.”

  
“I disagree,” Tommy whispers. “I think I’ve made it easier.”

  
“Tommy, you need to think about who’s side you’re on. You need to think long and hard because this is a decision you CAN NOT go back on,” Techno could see the boy’s head mulling over the idea. Techno knew Tommy couldn’t fully decide. He wanted Tommy to completely back down. He wanted Tommy to tell them all to piss off like he normally would’ve. Like the teen he knew as his brother. But he knew that wouldn’t happen. This wasn’t Tommy. This was Tommy’s shell.

  
“Let me think.”

  
“Oh my god!” Dream laughs. “Tubbo you are the _worst_ president. QUACKITY is more of a-”

  
“Enough.” Tommy whispered.

  
“You are the _WORST_ thing to-”

  
“Dream, enough.” Tommy practically growled.

  
“You know what, you can’t even keep your people loyal!” Tubbo takes a step back. “Ranboo this entire time was-”

  
“I SAID ENOUGH, PISSBABY! Ranboo was visiting _me_. Ranboob is my friend too, you inconsiderate twat! L’Manburg may be his home, but he still has friends outside of it Homeless man. Stop being a bitch boy and get the hell away from my family!”

  
Techno smirks at Tommy’s sudden outburst. _There’s my brother_.

  
Dream takes a step forward, the beady eyes of his mask slowly glowing red. “What did you just call me?”

  
“Which time, pond scum? When I called you pissbaby? Homeless? Which you are. A bitch boy? You are so inconsiderate that you have forced Tubbo to push away all of his friends, and forced Ranboo into a state that he doesn’t even remember his name at points! You don’t care about anything and that makes you worthless.”

  
“Tommy do I have to remind you that I kept you alive when you were exiled? I am choosing not to kill you right now! You back down n-” Techno moved slightly toward Dream.

  
“YOU DIDN’T KEEP ME ALIVE YOU KEPT ME SCARED!” Tommy suddenly backs down. All of his confidence gone in a second.

  
Everyones heads snapped to Tommy. Techno knew he needed to intervene before Dream hurt anybody.

  
“Tommy? Who’s side?”

  
Tommy took a deep breath before deciding. He gathered all the courage he could.

  
“Neither. I’m not going to pick a side, because I am not going to fight. I don’t like hurting people. I don’t want to hurt my brother by fighting against him, even if I don’t physically fight him. I won’t choose a side. I’ll help both. I can set up a camp close to the battle, not close enough for any-” He pauses. “Surprises you might have. But close enough that I can help people who might be dying. It’s my perfect solution.”

Dream takes a step forward. “Tommy, you need to think about what you’re-”

  
“Tommy!” Techno yells, “Pearl!” The green orb is thrown at the shrinking boy. He throws it far into the sky, solutes, then teleports along with it.

  
Dream growls then advances on Tubbo. “If I find out that he is working with you, you are dead!” Tubbo’s dog jumped on Dream, in a weak attempt to push the man away. Dream thrashed his sword at the dog. “Dead.”

  
Everyone moved away from the community house. Tubbo shedding silent tears. It was all too much. Too many secrets, too many people, too much at risk.

  
“Tubbo…” Tubbo turned to Ranboo. He thought he could trust him, but apparently not. No one was to be trusted anymore. “I- I don’t think I should be involved in this fight. I-if I hurt people I split more, I don’t think that’s a g-”

  
“Join Tommy.” Tubbo blurts. “If he’s truly going to be on the side, helping the injured join him. That way you can still be involved in the battle, without injuring anyone.”  
“Thank you, Tubbo,” Ranboo turns towards where he knows Technoblade lives.

  
“Ranboo?” Tubbo places a torn-up book in Ranboo’s hand. “He handed me this.” Tubbo began walking toward his home. All of his friends had betrayed him… who could he trust?

  
As if on cue, a tall man in a yellow jumper hops out of the bush. “Hello, Tubbo! Would you like some blue?” The ghost holds out a small, crusty piece of blue felt.

  
“Uh, no thanks, Wilbur.”

  
“Oh… Blue helps with sadness though?” Tubbo sighs, ignoring the ghost. He shuts his door and locks it.

  
_What am I supposed to do?_


	2. I Guess I'll Ally, But You Hurt My Brother You Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy makes his neutral ground and adds members, Techno finds a partial ally, Tubbo becomes worried for Ghostbur...  
> Is Friend sentient?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect even two people to read this, so the fact that I have gotten more than two comments messes with me....

The way back to the house is nearly silent. The only sound being Toms occasionally sniffling. Something happened to him during his time in Logsteadshire. He’s broken and scared. I can tell. When he came to my house what seems like years ago, he was so broken. He wouldn’t talk to me, he flinched at every move, he apologized for every small thing. That wasn’t Tommy. 

_ “I SAID ENOUGH, PISSBABY! Ranboo was visiting me. Ranboob is my friend too, you inconsiderate twat! L’Manburg may be his home, but he still has friends outside of it Homeless man. Stop being a bitch boy and get the hell away from my family!”  _

That was the first ‘Tommy’ thing he’s done since the exile. This silence is terrible. My house slowly comes into view. Phil stands at the gate to Carl’s enclosure, handing him golden apples. 

“DAD!” Tommy yells, slowing his steps slightly. 

“TOMMY!” Phil yelled back. “Did the L’Manburg raid go well? Did you get the disk?” 

I laugh slightly. How optimistic of him. “No, instead we have a traitor with us… well… kind of.”

Tommy chuckled softly and hugged Phil. “A traitor? Uh oh, what did you do?” 

“I’m not fighting,” Tommy whispered. He messes with the bottom of his shirt as he waits for a response. 

“Well, if you don’t want to fight, you don’t have to. You can st-”

“I’m also not doing nothing,” Tommy froze, and jerked his head up to meet Phil’s eyes, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

_ That’s not my Tommy….  _

~~_ Technokill.  _ ~~

~~_ Blood For The Blood God.  _ ~~

~~_ E _ ~~

~~_ E  _ ~~

_ Thanks, voices. Really helpful.  _ I growl at myself. 

“Tommy, what did you mean by ‘you kept me afraid’?” I decide to ask after a long pause. 

Tommy visibly pales before stuttering, “O-oh I-I don’t know T-techno! I-it was just something I said in the moment!” He’s talking too fast. 

~~_ Technokill. _ ~~

~~_ Don’t trust Dream.  _ ~~

~~_ No Dream.  _ ~~

~~_ No DREAM!  _ ~~

The voices repeatedly chant ‘No Dream’. What did Dream do? I swear to the blood god if he hurt my To-

~~_ TECHNOLISTEN _ ! ~~

“Dream’s here to talk to you,” Phil whispers. How long have I been standing here? 

I clear my head of all thoughts, other than the voices. The voices keep me sane.

“Techno!” Dream’s sickening voice calls. 

~~_ Actorblade.  _ ~~

~~_ Act calm. _ ~~

_~~Actorblade.~~ _

“Dream, how may I help you?”

“I want to destroy L’Manburg.”

“Oh-kay?” I drag. Why would he need me for that? “Are you asking me to help?” 

“Yes.” 

~~_ Don’t let him hurt Tommy. _ ~~

~~_ Technokill.  _ ~~

~~_ Technokill. _ ~~

~~_ No Dream.  _ ~~

“One condition.”

“Alright.”

“You don’t touch Tommy. The moment I hear you even  _ looked _ at him wrong, I will end you.” 

“Understood.” 

~~_ Technoblade no. _ ~~

~~_NO!_ _  
_ _NO!_~~

3rd POV

“Tommy!” Ranboo yelled. 

“Oh, hey Ranboob.” 

“I-it’s Ranboo… I’m supposed to help you, they set a spot for the battle. It’s gonna be at… at…” Ranboo pulls out his book. Tommy sighs, and starts cutting down trees, “uh… L-Logstedshire…”  
“How are they doing that?” Tommy grunts, still cutting trees.

“E-Eret and Bad are filling in, and leveling it.” 

Tommy humms. “Mind helping me? I’m going to build a medical tent.” 

“Sure!” Ranboo begins taking down trees. 

“We should shear some sheep, make beds, and maybe extra stations.” 

“We should build a house nearby so we can get there quicker. Maybe a supply tent?”

“COMMUNITY TNRENT!” Tommy yells, scaring Ranboo. 

Ranboo laughs, “What would we put in the community tnrent?”

Tommy doesn’t answer. He’s too busy thinking about what’s to come. 

“Tommy?” 

“Should I tell Technoblade about what happened in Logsted?”

“Uh, I-”

“He asked, logically I should answer. He wouldn’t like it if I lied. Dream didn’t like when I lied,” Tommy froze. “Why do I care what Dream thinks anymore? That bitch almost killed me. I hadn’t eaten anything in days when in Logsted because he didn’t bring me food, why do I care anymore?” 

Ranboo listened quietly, thinking about every word his friend said. “Tommy.”

“Yeah Ranboo?” “Who are we helping in this? What are we even calling this?” 

“Well… y’know Red Cross, how that’s always been associated with hospitals?” 

“Uh… no.”

“Right, well it is,” Ranboo nodded. “We could call this Red Cross Incorporated.”

“Aren’t incorporations typically councils?” 

“Well, yeah. Me and you. A council. At least I assume you’re staying to help with the medical tent. I wouldn’t want to force you, but at the same time I wouldn’t want to do it alone, I would end up killing everyone and I really don’t want to do that, Ranboo. Oh god, Ranboo people are going to die…”

“Tommy, I’ll see if we can get more help in the tents. Two people aren’t enough to heal an entire war.” Ranboo places a hand on Tommy’s shoulder to calm him, causing the boy to flinch slightly. 

“Thanks, Ranboo.”

“Who are we helping in this?” Ranboo repeats.

“Not Dream,” Tommy answers immediately. 

“Got it. We should make a goal list…” 

“Do you have an extra book?” The boys walk side by side to the remains of Logstedshire, soon to be another war zone. 

“Uh, yeah. I should,” Ranboo sifted through his bag. His crown slips slightly before Tommy catches it. “Uh...t-thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Here’s an empty one. ‘Red Cross Inc.’ I like that!” Both boys laugh as they continue walking, “What should our goals be?”

“Uh… Heal the injured- minus Dream, Heal friends, Prevent Death… uh… yeah I think that’s it.” 

Ranboo writes each piece down, with three extra lines before writing ‘I think that’s it’. Ranboo sighs, handing Tommy the book to look over what he had written\\.

“We shouldn’t publish this yet, use it as an inventory count or supply list… make a to-do list in the back.”

Ranboo nods, taking the book back and placing it in his bag again. They approach Logsted to see Eret filling in the ruined land. Ranboo sighs loudly, “Well, Tommy. Welcome to the Red Cross Inc..” 

Tommy smirks at Ranboo, “C’mon. Let’s start setting up.”

Meanwhile under L’Manburg…

“I should make healing potions… why would I need healing potions? I’m a ghost! Wait, what’s Tommy doing?” Ghostbur excitedly told Friend as he walked through the sewers. “These tunnels are small, I should ask Tubbo if I can make them larger, he’s the president! Are you coming, Friend?”

Friend bleats loudly, being forced to follow the ghost. He didn’t mind much, Ghostbur was his only friend. He just wished Ghostbur would be able to find his totem. If he could get to the totem, he could end the entire war before anyone got hurt… especially that Tommy kid. He was damaged far worse than the others. Friend had only barely met Tommy before concluding that he would protect Tommy at all costs. Friend couldn’t die, but he still had to act like a stupid sheep to get closer to everyone without them attempting to kill him. 

“Tommy is quite hurt, isn’t he?” Wilbur asks Friend. _YES! FINALLY!_ Friend thinks. “I should give him some blue… shouldn’t I, Friend?” Friend bleats louder. Ghostbur laughs at his silly little friend. 

Ghostbur continues ranting about random things, “Then we got robbed, it was quite fun! The man robbing us was- I like dogs, do you?” Friend looks at his friend confused. _Where did dogs come from?_ Friend glances up to see close to a hundred dogs moving quickly through the tunnels, being led by Technoblade. 

_ I fucking hate dogs, they always try to kill me.  _

Ghostbur chuckles nervously then leads his friend away. “Let’s go find Tommy!” 

Ghostbur follows the tunnel that he always took to bring Friend into the sewer, it ended in a staircase instead of a ladder. He continued rambling about his adventures before meeting Friend.

“I remember dying! I remember my dad holding a sword to my throat… he didn’t want to kill me, but I asked him to so he did. I wish I could see Fundy… He’s my trans furry son. He’s a fox. Oh, hello Tubbo! Would you like some blue?” Ghostbur reached into his pocket and pulled out the same crusty felt. 

“Ah, no thanks, Wilbur.” 

“Oh, but… Blue helps with sadness?” Ghostbur knew that he had told Tubbo this before. He preferred to act as though he couldn’t remember anything lately. The last thing that suddenly came to him was Tommy being shot by… he couldn’t remember who. Acting like he didn’t remember helped him not remember. 

“I know Wilbur. Would you prefer sitting out, or helping Tommy?”

“Is Tommy ok? Why would I need to help him?”

“Wilbur, there’s a war about to happen.” “I was in one of those once, I wrote a song about my country when that happened!”

“I know, Wilbur. There’s a war about to happen, Tommy and Ranboo are being medics for everyone… actually I don’t think they’re helping Dream.”

Ghostbur looked at the ground, “Dream told me to take a walk in the snow… It hurt.”

“Wilbur! That could’ve killed you!”

Ghostbur laughed, trying to push the sadness that ebbed at him away. “Tubbo! I’m already dead!” 

“Wilbur, maybe you should take some blue for yourself…”

“Blue doesn’t work on me, Tubbo. Do you know where Tommy is now?” 

“He’s in Logstedshire… Why doesn’t blue work on you?”

“Ok! B-bye Tubbo!” Ghostbur quickly turned and began walking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my maths homework.   
> Please comment, I need interaction!


	3. The Battle Begins... Kind of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur gives Ranboo blue… and Dream attacks TW// Death, blood, brief description of a panic attack, IN-DEPTH GORE
> 
> This chapter features the proper way to remove an arrow from someone. NEVER PULL IT OUT THE WAY IT WENT IN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What. The. Fuck.   
> I was expecting two. T W O PEOPLE to read this. Not 300. Listen, I'm sorry in advance. This isn't as good as you think it is.... I wrote it in comic sans, how good can it be?

“Ranboo, do you have Community Tnrent set up?” Tommy took a step back, admiring his small base… when he built the base, it was meant to be small. It ended up being 30 blocks wide and long. A perfect square. 

“Yeah! Tubbo messaged me, ‘Can you and Tommy make some general rules for battle? We have server rules, but we need battle rules. Like no blowing up the medic tent or smth’.” He said each individual letter. “What does S-M-T-H mean?”

“Something. It means something.” Tommy dismisses, focused purely on jotting down every single thing they had, and making a list of what they still needed.

“Well yeah, everything means something!” Tommy looks at Ranboo incredulously. 

“No, smth is an abbreviation for the word ‘something’.” Ranboo’s eyes go wide.

“OH!” He laughs at himself.

As the boys set up the final tent, Ghostbur approaches them with Friend close behind. “Hi, Ranboo! Hi Tommy!” 

“WILBUR!” The boys yell at the same time. 

“I’m here to help with medicals… I have potions for you!” 

“Thanks, Wilby. Do you mind putting them in that chest over there?” Tommy points lazily to a chest in the corner. Ghostbur ties Friend to the post outside.

“I’ll be back!” He whispers, “Of course! Would you like some Blue, Tommy?” 

“I’m ok, Wilbur.” Tommy is too focused to hear the slight pain in Ghostbur’s voice… Ghostbur assumes he just doesn’t care.

Ranboo barely catches the flash of sadness that crosses Ghostbur’s face. “I’ll take some, Ghostbur.” 

Ghostbur smiles brightly and hands Ranboo the crusty fabric then moves to put the potions in the chest as he was directed. Ranboo lightly holds the felt, running his thumb over it.  _ What is this? _

“Hey, Ghostbur…” 

“Yes, Ranboo? I like it when we use each other’s full name. It’s fun,” Ghostbur purposely added something in hopes that Ranboo would forget. 

“Yeah, um…” Ranboo’s mind was blank, “Never mind…” 

The three boys worked on adding to their supplies- making bandages, potions, splints, anything they could think of, piling them all into the chests. They continued their antics, throwing about ingredients the others needed, laughing when someone tripped, or when Friend scared them by bleating a little bit louder than usual. There was a small knock at the door to the house. 

“Hey, Eret!” Tommy greeted. 

“Hi, Tommy… Do you know why Technoblade is here? The battle isn’t for another....” He checks his watch, “Hour and a half… even then we still have to discuss rules…”

“Uh… no. Send him in?” Tommy looks at Ranboo for confirmation. 

“Yeah, just… one more thing. What is this building?” Tommy steps out the door to see that he forgot to place the sign. He quickly crafts one and places it above the door. 

‘Red Cross Inc.’

“Huh… like a medic tent?” Eret stepped inside, moving aside for Technoblade, who had crept up behind him in time to hear the tent explanation.

“Exactly! HELLO TECHNO!” Tommy yelled. 

“Hello, demon child. Are you alright? Do you need any supplies? Potions? Food? Water? Last-minute chance to join my side?” Techno half- jokes.

“We could all the potions, food, and water we could get. It is going to be a war after all.” Tommy’s voice is sullen. 

“Right, uh… here. I have potions, food, milk, and water.” 

“Thanks,” Ranboo chimes, taking the supplies from Techno.

“So… R.C.I.?” Techno rolls on his heels, his cape slightly dragging on the ground. 

“R.C.I.?” Ghostbur repeats.

“Oh, hey Wil. Yeah, Red Cross Inc., R.C.I.,” Wilbur softly grinds his teeth, a hand absently carding through his hair. Hat already discarded from another sleepless night. 

If he slept, he remembered. He didn’t want to remember. He didn’t need to sleep, anyway. He’s dead! Sure, the headaches and constant body pain suck but it’s better than remembering seeing your brother bleed out in front of you… again. And again. And again.

“I’m not Wilbur. Wilbur remembers. I don’t,” Ghostbur grumbled. 

“Right… sorry, bud.” 

“No problem… do you like my Friend?” Ghostbur quickly shifts back into his happy facade, pushing the attention off of him. 

The boys talk for another hour, talking about anything that comes up. They’re suddenly brought out of their thoughts by a curdling scream. Everyone’s blood runs cold.  _ Who screamed?  _

“FUNDY!” Eret jumps off the chest he was using as a chair, Ghostbur jumps off the floor. 

Tubbo, Niki, and Sapnap carry the fox boy into the medical tent. “He still has three lives, but he’s on half a heart. We can’t lose him now, please…” Tubbo’s covered in the boy’s blood. Niki is barely kept together. Sapnap looks angry. 

Ghostbur shoots up and begins clearing Fundy’s shirt around the wound. An arrow still very present in his chest. Tears glide down Ghostbur’s face. He gave his Blue to Ranboo… he couldn’t get more now, they would be mad at him. He  _ needs _ Blue. 

“Everyone outside, NOW!” Ranboo yelled. Niki, Tubbo, Sapnap, and Techno fled the room, opting to sit just outside, still able to hear the soft cries Fundy gives out. Ghostbur stays in the room. His tears beginning to fall. “Ghostbur? Maybe you should head out too. He still has two lives, we have his stuff here. No matter what, he isn’t gone permanently.” 

Ghostbur nods and leaves the room, not failing to notice the crusty felt left absently next to Fundy as Ranboo began cleaning the wound. He took a pair of shears- the closest thing they had to the proper tool- and cuts the arrow, it had pierced fully through. If they were lucky, it didn’t hit any organs or veins. Tommy grabbed an extra shirt and wrapped it around the tip of the arrow. In one, swift movement the arrow was removed. Immediately, Ranboo began putting sutures into Fundy’s stomach. 

“It missed his left lung,” Tommy let loose a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “It missed his major arteries,” Tommy began cleaning the area around Fundy. “Wait.”

Tommy sat still, Ranboo began prodding at Fundy’s back. The arrow had pierced an artery in his back. 

They heard the sickening crack of a heart being lost.

_ “SHIT.” _ Fundy faded from in front of them. 

“NO!” Tommy screamed. 

**_Fundy was shot by Dream._ **

A collection of cries was heard from outside the door. Ranboo cleaned himself, picked up the blue cloth, and left without shutting the door. 

Tommy didn’t notice his companion leave the house. He stared at the wall. When he left, he saw the collection of people aiming their weapons at Dream, who was standing at the door. Eret had his sword directly at Dream’s neck, preventing him from moving.

“Wow, Tommy. Can’t even save one person?” Dream mused. 

“Back off, Dream.” Techno had his hand on Dream’s chest. The mask seemed to smile even further. 

“Why? So he can kill another person?”

“ _ Dream. _ ” Techno was very close to losing his last drop of self-control, and smacking Dream until he couldn’t think. The guy just didn’t know when to quit...

“Why are you protecting him? He  _ betrayed _ you!” Dream screamed at Techno, the mask eyes slowly turning a light orange colour. He was mildly angry.

“He’s my brother. The only person he betrayed was himself.” 

Techno turns to try and calm Tommy, but he’s already gone. He’s in the caves, hiding from the battle above. His chest feels tight as he sinks to the floor.   
_Dream’s right, I wasn’t quick enough. If I had just chosen a side, I could’ve saved Fundy…I can’t breathe. It’s too hot. Everything hurts. Why can’t I just do something right for once?_ His breathing speeds up more, the room seems to close in on him. He’s almost fully curled into a ball. 

“What are you doing?” Phil asks from behind Tommy. 

“Hey, Dadza… I’m not feeling too good…”

“Can I help, Kiddo?” Phil gently sits next to his son. 

“I-I don’t know, I feel like I can’t breathe. Fundy’s just lost his first life, and it w-was my fault because I didn’t choose a side. If I chose a side, Dream wouldn’t have gotten upset, just like if I didn’t make that stupid underground base he wouldn’t have-” Tommy stops, wiping his tears.

“It’s ok, kiddo. I’m here. Dream won’t hurt you. Fundy wasn’t your fault, it was Dream’s. I need you to breathe with me, ok?” Tommy nods, his breath coming out in short spurts, “Ok, breathe in for four seconds, hold your breath for four seconds, then let it out for four seconds. Keep doing that, kiddo.”  _ He’s too young to go through another war.  _ Phil thinks. Tommy steadies his breathing in ten minutes. 

“I need to find Ranboob and my brothers. Well...I guess Ranboo is my brother now, based on the way you and Wil have been treating him.” 

Phil let out a breathy laugh before following Tommy out of the cave system. 

“TOMMY! TOMMY!” Ranboo ran up to the pair, panting. “Wilbur’s Blue…”

“Yeah?” Tommy huffed, annoyed at the continuous need to bring up the substance. It was just felt. 

“It can help us keep people from dying.” 

Maybe it wasn’t just felt. 

After Ranboo leaves...

_ It helps with sadness… _

“DREAM YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Ranboo heard Techno scream. 

“What? I was just having a little bit of fun!” Dream’s voice taunted. 

“THE BATTLE HASN’T STARTED!” 

Ranboo tuned them out. All of them. He was blissfully unaware of the man following behind him… and strangely the lack of sting from the rain he hadn’t noticed. 

“Ranboo?” The rain had turned into a complete downpour. 

“Yeah, Ghostbur?” 

“Dream killed Tommy.”

Ranboo looked at his communicator. Nothing new was present. 

“No, not today. I remember Dream shooting Tommy.” 

“Oh… When?”

“In the Final Control Room. When Eret fucked us over. I remember that. I remember a lot. I just don’t want to talk about it…”

Ranboo hums in acknowledgment. “Do you want to tal-” 

“Ranboo, I was a shit father. I almost killed my son… I can’t go through that again. I need to keep Tommy safe. I need to keep you safe. I need to keep Phil safe. I need to keep my family safe.”

“Ghostbur, I’m not your family…”

“You tried to save Fundy. That makes you my family.”

“Oh…”

“You were kind to me when everyone else brushed me off. That makes you my family. “ Ranboo made eye contact with Ghostbur, “Do you want me to continue?” 

Ranboo shook his head, noticing the slight bit of water that fell out of his hair, and the umbrella that Ghostbur was holding. 

Ranboo finally noticed the blue water dripping down his arm.... 

_ Blue water? Shouldn’t this be- _

_ It helps with the sadness because it can heal. _

“Ghostbur?” 

“Wil. Call me Wil. Ghostbur didn’t remember, but I do.” 

“Right, uh… Wil, what is ‘blue’?” Wilbur tilted his head. 

“It’s m-” Wilbur stopped himself. If they knew it was his blood, they wouldn’t take it anymore. “It’s a healing substance. Stronger than potions.”

“Can I brew it into a potion? Make it easier to administer, and last longer?” Ranboo was already thinking of the thousands of ways he could save lives using this new substance. 

“I guess…” Wilbur tried to track Ranboo’s thought process. 

“Would mixing it with a healing potion cause it to be stronger?”

“Yeah, it would.”

“Wil?”

“Yeah?” 

“I need more Blue.” 

Wilbur smiled and turned away from Ranboo, collecting the blue he had been keeping in his mouth through the entire conversation into a piece of once-white felt. He could get them the Blue. No. He  _ WILL _ get them the Blue. No matter what. He needs to. He can't let anyone else die... even if they have more lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudo's are always welcome. Heck, I feel spoiled enough with what you guys have already given me.   
> Anyway, as I had said before- Never pull an arrow out the way it went in. If it didn't pierce all the way through, make it. If you don't or twist it, it'll do more damage. Most arrows have micro barbing.


	4. Dream Needs To Stay The FUCK Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really don’t know how to respect rules, huh? Dream makes Technoblade Technopissed. Tommy calls Dream a bitch boy… again. Why does Tommy shake so much around Dream? Ranboo too… Ghostbur… are you ok? What the fuck is a Teletubby?  
> Warning: This chapter talks about self harm when in Ghostbur’s point of view. If you can’t read it, don't worry, I will include a summary of Ghostbur’s POV at the end.  
> Techno’s POV is pretty much just him being mad about rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Words... yep. I made a discord server! Feel free to join!  
> https://discord.com/invite/nsh76urdpj  
> Let me know if the Link doesn't work!

Technoblade’s POV, December 6th 16:00

This asshole thinks he can just push me around because I hate the government? NO. I won’t stand for it. He fucks up one more time and-

“We have the rules written down!” Ranboo yells. Oh, shit...rules. I hate rules…. “Rule Number 1:No attacking the medic tnrents.” That’s a good rule… “Rule Number 2: No attacking the injured. Rule Number 3: Medical tents are open to everybody EXCEPT DREAM!” 

“What the fuck?” Dream yells. 

“Listen, Teletubby.”

“What the fuck is a Teletubby?” Tommy asks. 

“I’ll show you later, Toms.” I laugh. 

~~_ POG! _ ~~

~~_ Technoteach! _ ~~

~~_ Technokill.  _ ~~

~~_ DONT TRUST DREAM.  _ ~~

~~_ Talk to Dream about exile.  _ ~~

That’s not too bad of an idea…

“Our head healer isn’t comfortable with you in the room, we need to focus on healing as many people as possible, we can't do that if our staff is jittery.”

“Whatever, Rainbow.” 

Ranboo sighs loudly, “Rule Number 4:Medics are not to harm anybody unless they are under direct threat. Those are the rules we have set. President Tubbo, L’Manburgians, Residents of the Badlands, Eret… Do you agree to these rules?”

“Yes. We agree,” huh... Guess Tubbo is speaking for their entire side.

“Dream, Techno, whoever else you are allied with, do you agree to these terms?”

“Yeah, why not.”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Dream yells. 

“Why not?” Tommy asks, taking the book from Ranboo. 

“The medic tent is supposed to be neutral, yet you guys just want to help the other side!” Dream screeches. He sounds like a hawk. An injured, baby hawk. 

“No, we just don’t want you. If Techno gets hurt or one of your allies get hurt, we’ll help them, just not you,” Tommy barely voices. Dream takes a step forward, causing Tommy to flinch. Why would he flinch? 

~~_ Stop him.  _ ~~

~~_ Stop him. _ ~~

~~_ Stop him. _ ~~

~~_ GET DREAM AWAY! _ ~~

_ GET DREAM AWAY! _

My feet carry me to Dream. How do I approach this? I place my hand on his shoulder and growl. “Dream, take one more step and I’ll bitch slap you. No hesitation. Do you understand me?” 

Tommy’s eyes are wide, watching every move Dream makes. Phil takes off his coat, if needed he could travel faster than all of us. Him and his homemade iron wings… Tubbo’s face is blank, Bad and Eret are hovering their hands over their weapons. Bad was cute, sure, but he could throw a knife better than I can walk. 

“Besides, we’re outnumbered here. My dogs are back at base, as are the withers. No more fights until the battle begins, or I’m out.”

“Fine. I agree with your stupid rules.”

“Alright. The battle is at 15:00 tomorrow or 3 pm for those of you who don’t have 24-hour format.” I nod and pull Dream back to my base.

“Techno, what are the voices like?” 

~~_ Fuck him. _ ~~

~~_ Don’t answer.  _ ~~

~~_ He doesn’t deserve one. _ ~~

“That is extremely personal, and I don’t think they like you.”

“Huh… What if I promised to try and avoid pissing you off?”

~~_ Be vague. _ ~~

“Normally they sound like demons,” I sigh. Dream is clearly happy. “Like hundreds of overlapping voices…” 

“Normally?”

“If they all agree, it sounds like one loud scream. Not glitchy, or stuttered like they normally are. I call it ‘cross- out’. It’s annoying. That’s all I’m saying.”

Dream begins building a wall-like structure around the base. “Alright, just one more question?”

“Fine,” I growl.

“Do they talk about Tommy?” I freeze. 

“All the time. They want me-” 

_ DO NOT TELL HIM! _

“Twice in one day, what the fuck?” I think aloud. 

“What?” I become suddenly aware of Dream, staring at me. His mask eyes are a controlled grey. 

“Nothing, the voices are being assholes.”

~~_ Pog. _ ~~

~~_ He’s still a bitch. _ ~~

~~_ WHAT? I’M NOT… ok maybe I am.  _ ~~

Why twice in one day? Is Dream becoming too much? Should I get away from him? 

“TECHNO!” I jerk my head toward him, “oh my gods, I’ve been calling you for five minutes!”

“Sorry, the voices…” It’s not a complete lie. 

He eyes me suspiciously… I need to think of something better. 

“Phil’s here,” He nods toward my father. 

~~_ Dadza pog. _ ~~

~~_ E. _ ~~

~~_ F A T H E R _ ~~

~~_ DADZA!! _ ~~

“Hey, Techno,” He leans against a tree eating an apple.

“Hey, Phil,” I smile. “What’s up?”

“I want you to ask Dream about Logstedshire,” His face is emotionless. “Earlier, Tommy said something about making Dream mad, then he shut down. I can’t get anything out of him. I’m worried,” His voice wavers at the last sentence.

“I’ll ask. If I get an answer, I’ll tell you. If I get an answer I don’t like, you won’t know. Dream will be dead.”

“Thank you, Techno,” He smiles at me and leaves. 

Well shit, add that to my to-do list. I wonder how Tommy is doing… 

“Hey, Dream…” I test. I need to know. 

“Yeah?” He answers, planting the last few seeds. 

“What exactly happened in Logstedshire? When Tommy came to me, his clothes were all burnt, and he said that Logsted was blown up.” 

Dream pauses. “He got ahold of some of my TNT. I accidentally lit it. He ran. End of story. Is there a reason you’re asking me this?” the mask sits slightly crooked. 

“Just curious. Tommy seemed pretty fucked up,” He’s stiff. 

~~_ He’s lying. _ ~~

~~_ That’s not what happened.  _ ~~

~~_ Liar.  _ ~~

~~_ Liar.  _ ~~

_ LIAR! _

What the hell? Three times? It’s Dream. It  _ has _ to be. 

“I’m gonna go visit Red Cross Inc. a moment. I need to ask Ranboo and Wil something,” partial lie. I’m not going for Ranboo or Wil. 

“Ok, I’m almost ready for the fight. We should spend the rest of today relaxing.” 

I hum in acknowledgment and leave. I can’t relax… it’s all wrong. Dream did something to Tommy. I can’t let him get away with it. I walk to Red Cross Inc. to see it’s been renamed. 

“BCI?” I ask Ranboo. 

“Yeah, Blue Cross Inc. we found that Wil’s Blue heals people. Figured it would be more appropriate,” He shrugs. Blue? What the hell is blue? 

~~_ A colour, techno.  _ ~~

~~_ Blue is a colour.  _ ~~

~~_ Colourrr _ ~~

~~_ Ghost blood, I think.  _ ~~

“Alright, do you know where Tommy is?” I ask. Ranboo shrugs again and walks away. 

I walk into RC- BCI. It’s full of leaders talking about their protocols as far as injured. When to bring people in and shit like that. Tubbo sits on a crafting bench, looking numb. Is he ok? He’s the enemy, being government and all, but he’s still my brother’s best friend. He’s practically my chosen brother. 

“Hey Tubbo,” Everyone looks at me. Gods, there are like 15 people here who are willing to kill me… “Do you know where Tommy is?”

Tubbo shakes his head, going back to staring at the ground. Eret looks at me, “he’s upstairs with Wilbur.” 

“Thanks,” I grunt. 

“Did Techno just  _ thank _ me?” Eret whispers.

“I’m not a complete asshole, Eret. I just don’t like the government,” I grunt. Wil’s jumper comes into view, that’s really a gross colour.

“Hey, Ghostbur. Hey, Tommy,” Tommy looks nervous. 

“I’ll go get some more Blue! Bye Tommy! Bye Techno!” Wilbur practically yells.

“Oh, Ghostbur!” He turns to me, his hat almost falling off, “What is blue?”

“It’s magic!” He giggles.

“Ok, where do you get it?”

He tenses, “I-in the ghost realm!” 

~~_ He’s lying.  _ ~~

~~_ Liebur _ ~~

~~_ Falsehood.  _ ~~

That’s great… not even my brother will tell me the truth. 

Ghostbur turns around and leaves, not sparing a second. 

“What’s up, Techno?”

Wilbur’s POV

I’m a terrible brother. Techno knows I’m lying to him… I’m horrible. I grab Friend and move him out of the rain. I need to get more Blue. I need to help Tommy. 

It’s time to remember. 

I walk toward the Ghost Realm portal. I told Techno it would be here. I need him to believe that. I suck in a breath and enter. It’s always cold in the Ghost Realm. There’s ash floating around that never lands. It’s all grey. No colour aside from my jumper. 

I bend down to the ground and pick up my key. It always teleports when I enter the dimension. I walk to my house, my thoughts completely empty. I just need more blue. My door is locked, though there’s no reason to lock it. Nobody remembers the bad things. I open my door and immediately walk to my ‘bedroom’. I prefer to call it my private space. No one’s allowed in here unless Fundy visits. Fundy is my son, after all. Gods, he probably hates me… 

Under my dresser is my dagger. I pull it out, along with the box of cleaning. If all else fails, I can use the dagger. First, I need to try to remember. Sleeping always makes me remember. I climb into bed and fall asleep.

5 hours pass. 

  
  


Nothing. I don’t remember anything new. Just the same things, Tommy being shot, all the good, and Phil killing me… I still need Blue.

I slide off the bed and grab the dagger, moving my clothes aside. I pull out the vials from next to my bed. They would work better than the felt…

I slide the dagger across my skin, making a deep cut. The dagger is one of the only things that can hurt me. Remembering, rain, and the dagger. Those are all that can hurt me. I push the vial against the cut, collecting all the Blue. Wincing slightly as it’s deeper than I thought. I fill two more vials before deciding it’s enough. My skin is slightly translucent. I almost faded… 

I clean the cut and tie some felt to it. Pushing myself up, and adjusting myself so no one knows what I did. They can’t. They’d be mad. They would stop talking to me… they would hurt Friend. 

Meanwhile In Logstedshire…

3rd POV 

“Tommy, you need to tell me what happened here,” Technoblade firmly states. 

They had been arguing for an hour. Phil and Punz had been standing in the doorway for half of it.

“I already did! Nothing! Nothing happened here! Whatever Dream told you is the truth!” Tommy speaks a little too fast. 

“Tommy, Dream won’t say anything. He’s guarded,” Techno braids his hair as he speaks. Tommy was pacing the floor, chewing his cheek so much he nearly broke through the skin. 

“Tommy, sit down?” Phil asks. Tommy shakes his head and keeps walking. 

“Tommy, sit,” this time it was Punz demanding it. Tommy kept pacing the room, mumbling things about Dream. 

“He would be upset if I told them, but why do I care? Oh, gods, he’s gonna kill me…” 

“TOMMY! SIT!” Techno yells. Tommy jumps and sits down on the ground.

“I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me!” Phil and Techno make eye contact for a moment. 

“I would never, Tommy. You’re my brother. Do you remember what I told you?”

Tommy takes a deep breath, staring at the floor. “I’m your brother, so you can’t hurt me. You love me. I’m safe around you.” 

Dream had walked in, standing at the door. “Wow, that’s a load of bullshit.”

Tommy’s head snapped up faster than it ever had, he backed against the wall. Techno was standing next to him in a second. Punz and Phil lost as to what was happening. 

“Y-you can’t be here,” Tommy stuttered. 

“What are you gonna do about it, ‘big man’?” Ranboo walked behind Dream silently. 

“Dream, get the fuck out,” Techno growled. 

“No, I don’t think I will.” 

Techno took a half-step forward before Ranboo taps Dream’s shoulder. Dream turns on his heel, looking annoyed. When he turns, Ranboo’s eyes glow slightly purple, he unhinges his jaw, letting a deafening scream out. 

“GET OUT. NOW!” A demonic sound, much like that in a horror film tore its way from Ranboo’s throat. Dream pushed past Ranboo and left. His previous statements were forgotten at the door. 

“Thanks, Ranboo,” Tommy mutters, sitting himself up before taking a few breaths with the technique Phil had given him the day before. “Techno… I really  _ really _ don’t want to talk about Logstedshire. That’s the end of discussion.” 

Tommy trudged up the stairs, leaving two confused brothers, a concerned father, and an indifferent…  _ ally.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of Ghostbur's part: He tries to sleep to get more Blue, but that doesn't work. so he does... other things and gets his Blue. It almost makes him fade.  
> Only one tonight. Maybe two tomorrow.


	5. The First Blue Sighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy returns, and finds Ghostbur’s troubling secret… was it always this way? TW// Mentions of Blood and Self Harm Brief mention of gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people are reading this, huh? I made a discord. Please join it. Link will be at the end.

Blue Cross Inc. Headquarters, December 6th 22:00

Fundy gently opened the door to BCI. He traveled since respawn to get there. To put it nicely, the journey sucked. Fortunately, he had his communicator equipped with… Journey. “Livin’ On A Prayer” screamed in his ears- the only song that  _ wasn’t _ Journey- as he stepped in. 

“Fox man!” Tommy smiled, “You’re fathers are upstairs in separate rooms… they’re both pretty beat up about it.” Fundy noded, heading up the stairs without saying anything. When he reached the top, he gazed at the five doors. Each one has a sign above it.

Tubbo 

Ranboo

Tommy

Eret

Ghostbur (and Friend)

The boy entered Ranboo’s room first. 

“Fundy? Oh, you’re probably here for your stuff…” The fox boy nodded and followed Ranboo to the chest that held his things. He grabbed the few things he had and left the room. “Fundy, you good?” 

The boy nodded and entered the next room. Eret’s. He didn’t knock, he didn’t think he needed to. Eret jerked up from his desk, making immediate eye contact with his soon-to-be son. 

“Fundy,” Eret breathed, standing to hug the boy. “Are you alright, do you need food, did you get all of your stuff?” Eret continued bombarding the boy with questions. Fundy pulled away from the hug, nodding to his adoptive father, then leaving the room, still refusing to talk. 

Fundy’s hand shook as he placed it on his father’s door. Was he ready for this? It didn’t matter. He needed to make sure his father hadn’t faded. He wasn’t able to stay to make sure. He only saw his father’s head lul back, and the vial pressed against his skin. He needed to make sure. He finally gained the courage to push the handle down, sucking in a breath. 

“Wilbur?” It was the first thing Fundy said since respawning. 

“Fundy!” The cheerful ghost jumped from his spot, trying to hide the small wince that cascaded from his throat. 

“Oh thank gods,” Fundy whispered before roughly embracing his father. Both nearly falling. 

Ghostbur laughed, nudging his son away. “Fundy, are you alright?” The ghost tried to keep a smile on his face.  _ Does Fundy know? He wouldn’t have been able to see… unless he didn’t respawn yet.  _

“You almost faded,” Fundy whispered. 

_ Shit, play dumb _ . “What’s fading?”  _ Not that dumb!!  _

“Wilbur, this isn’t funny!” 

“I-I didn’t say it was…”

“Dad, I saw the dagger.” Ghostbur froze, “I saw you on the ground, you were almost completely see-through, but then the void pulled me back to respawn…”

“You just called me…”

“I thought I lost you. I thought you disappeared for good!” Ghostbur sat emotionless as his son continued to ramble, “I thought you were gone… Dad, answer me! Please…” Fundy had begun sobbing.

Ghostbur pulled Fundy into his chest, allowing the boy a few moments to let his emotions out. “W-would you like some-”

“I swear to gods if you ask me if I want your blood I will push you into a ravine.” 

“S-sorry.” 

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Fundy spoke again. “How long have you been… oh my gods, I need to clean it.” Ghostbur moved his clothes again, showing the hideous black-blue area. Fundy immediately grabbed warm water and clean bandages to replace the deep blue felt. “Have you always gotten the Blue this way?”

“N-no… At first, it just came when I remembered. It tastes like tears and feels like acid in my mouth…” Fundy continued to clean the wound, forcing Ghostbur to sit. “It always came from my neck and chest, I would cough it up every time I slept. I didn’t know what it was. If I started to remember, a cut on my neck would open and start leaking Blue. I didn’t know what it was until I remembered my death…”

Fundy finished wrapping the cut, it had stopped leaking Blue. “So why did you have the dagger?” 

“I found it in the Ghost Realm. I didn’t want to get hurt or hurt anyone else, so I took it.” 

Fundy pulled Ghostbur up into another hug, “please don’t do it again.”

“Fundy… I can’t promise that. We need more Blue, i-it heals people, and there’s a war about to happen.”

Fundy sighed, heading toward the door to leave. “Ok, but next time… Let me be there before you start. I don’t want you fading. I can make sure you don’t overdo it.” 

Fundy didn’t actually want that to be the end of the conversation, but if Ghostbur was anything like Wilbur- he had proved several times that he was- Ghostbur wouldn’t give up. He would find better ways to hide it. Fundy hated that he couldn’t help his father more. He regretted all of the anger-filled words, all the arguments, all of the times he ignored Ghostbur… all because he had a grudge against Alivebur. 

“Fundy, I don’t know that-”

“Please?” the broken noise causes Ghostbur to freeze. 

“O-ok…” the ghost mumbled. 

“One more thing, Dad,” Ghostbur smiled at Fundy’s willingness to call him ‘dad’ and nodded, “Can we go find my mom after the war?” 

“Of course! I know you haven’t seen her in a while, and it’s really not fair to you.”

Fundy smiled and shut Ghostbur’s bedroom door. He walked to Eret’s door, knocking this time. 

“Hey, Fundy!” Eret smiled, “what’s up?”

“I wanted to know if it was possible to undo the adoption…”

“Oh, uh…” Eret seemed hurt, so the fox boy quickly stammered out an explanation.

“It’s not because of you! I promise, it’s just that I realized even though he isn’t alive, Wilbur is still my dad, and the adoption thing really hurt him. I don’t want to put him through any more pain and-” 

“Fundy!” Eret placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “It’s fine. Phil hasn’t sent in the paper yet, I’ll speak with him about it later. I asked him to wait for a while to give you a chance to change your mind if needed.” Fundy sighed and nodded. “Now go to bed, kiddo. It’s almost 23:00, we have a battle to win in the morning.”

Fundy smiled, “goodnight, Eret.”

“Goodnight, kiddo.”

Meanwhile at Technobase…

“I get that you want to destroy L’Manburg and all, but if you don’t stop protecting that kid-”

“That kid is my brother. I will keep protecting him because he is my family. If you don’t back down on this matter, I will listen to the voices, and follow their lead.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dream’s mask eyes were glowing a mixture of red and orange. 

“It means I will stop helping you. What my brothers are doing is  _ exactly _ what I wanted. I didn’t want government, or pain, or exile. I wanted friendship, the ability to be what I wanted and to keep my family safe without needing to kill other members,” Techno’s voice was nearly a whisper. 

Dream jumped up from the table they were sat at, “Fine.”

Techno sat for a moment longer, listening to his voices chant  _~~Technokil~~ l  _ and  ~~_ Don’t trust Dream _ ~~ repeatedly. He sighed loudly and cleared the table, wishing for the days when Tommy would complain about his chores, and Ghostbur would strum his guitar at the table until Phil would yell at them. Of course, he was happy his brothers were able to go their own ways, and have their own opinions. He just wished they were all happy together again. He wished he could see Wilbur chase Tommy around the house, with Tommy screaming things like “Get away from me Bitch boy!” and hear Phil scold them for swearing. He wished for the old days back. 

“Techno?” The man grunted, turning to the source of the noise. At his door stood President Tubbo. 

Techno remembered the days the boy would come over to Phil’s house, somehow calming Tommy. The two would run around outside for hours, giving Wil and Techno time to be to themselves instead of constantly watching their younger brother. They would take some of those calm hours to spar with each other in case they needed to fight for any reason. Phil insisted they train at least three hours a week, resulting in Technoblade being a fighting god, and Wil being smarter than anyone else on the server. 

“What’s up, kid?” Techno muttered after a few moments. 

“I feel like I’m being too harsh on my friends,” Techno snorted loudly at this, “I haven’t talked to any of them since Dream said the thing about Ranboo… Did he help you at all?”

“No, the kid literally just got in my way and talked to Tommy.”

“Oh…” Tubbo looked at the floor, wondering if he should apologize to the enderman hybrid. 

“If you feel that bad about it,” Techno spoke, seeming to read Tubbo’s mind. “Apologize to him. Talk to him again. I’m sure he’d love it. But do that tomorrow. It’s late, you should go back to your base and head to bed.”

Tubbo nodded, “thanks, Techno.” 

The boy left his enemy’s base, his mind turning through the events of the past few days. He wished everything would go back to the way they were when he was younger… before he became president before his country was threatened before every move was so important. He wanted to go back to the days when he would show up at Phil’s house uninvited. He wanted everything to go back to normal. But that couldn’t happen. Not until Dream paid for his mistakes. Not until his country was free. Not until everything was calm. He knew that wouldn’t happen anytime soon. 

“You’re protecting him too?” Dream spoke from the stairs. 

“What?” Techno mumbled.

“You’re helping the enemy right now,” Dream’s mask had gone back to its sullen grey colour.

“I’m helping my brothers. I’m thinking about asking Phil to adopt Ranboo, nobody knows where his guardians are…”

Dream hummed, then moved up the stairs. This conversation could wait until the morning, or after the battle. It wasn’t something they should talk about now.

“Dream.”

“What?” The man stopped.

“What did you do to Tommy in Logstedshire?” Dream sighed.

“I’ve already told you.”

“You lied to me,” Dream snapped his head toward Techno, “the voices can hear when people lie. It’s the one thing they’re never wrong about.”

“If he wants you to know, he can tell you.”

“He says you told him not to, Dream. So does he not want to tell me, or do you not want to tell me? I need an answer now.” 

Dream’s mask had turned red, the beady eyes glaring at Techno from the top of the stairs. “Ask Tommy,” The man growled before stomping up the stairs, and slamming the door to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/nsh76urdpj


	6. Ranboo's Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo doesn’t speak about himself… Maybe it’s time he does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME OF YOU JOINED THE DISCORD!! Please join if you can, I ping people for chapters, we have fun discussions, you can give me your input. (You might get spoilers) We talk about other AU's...

For a while now, Ranboo has been suffering. You haven’t heard about this or seen this, due to his closed-off nature. I had only heard about it upon opening my communicator this morning. He wants me to tell you about it, reader. He wants you to know because no one deserves to go through that alone. I shall now hand the book over to Ranboo, so that he may speak with you. 

To get to the beginning, we need to rewind. I need you to promise me that you won’t hate me. I  _ PROMISE _ that if I could’ve stopped it, I would’ve. It was torture for me. I’m sorry for putting you through this pain. Fundy? If you’re reading this… I’m sorry. I am so so so sorry. I wish I could take it back. 

Please don’t hate me. 

  
  


Two weeks ago. 

I can’t remember. I can’t remember… where did I put my book? I need to remember… Why can’t I remember? I’m walking the streets of L’Manburg, my home is here. I only know that because I woke up here. I can’t find my book… my memory book. Where was I yesterday? Yesterday I was visiting…

“Hello, Ranboo!” Phil calls from next to me. I adjust my crown.

“Hi, Phil.”

“You ok, kiddo? You seem a little lost…” Phil stares at me intently.

“I’m fine… I think,” I adjust my crown again.

“Ranboo?” I make eye contact with him, “you’ve just adjusted your crown for the third time since coming out of your house.”

“I-I did?” I don’t remember adjusting my crown the first time.

“You’re missing your memory book?” Phil guesses.

“H-how did you-?” 

“You always forget more when you’re stressed. Maybe you should come with me…” Phil pulls me to the side of the path, “we were at the same place yesterday, but nobody here would like it if I said where.” Phil begins walking and I follow him without thinking. If he says we were in the same spot, we probably were. As we reach the gate, I spot Dream in his full neatherite armour. 

“I thought it was illegal to wear armour in L’Manburg?” I think aloud. 

“It is… why do you ask?” Phil follows my line of vision, as he makes eye-contact with Dream the green man disappears.

“N-nothing. It’s fine,” Phil looks at me suspiciously but continues walking. 

After about twenty minutes of walking, Phil stops. I have no idea where we are… “Hey, wanna see something cool? It’s not allowed in L’Manburg, but out here… it doesn’t matter.”

“Uh, sure,” I need the smile anyway… Phil smiled wide, then dropped his Kimono to show two brilliant iron wings. “Holy shit, Phil!” 

“Language,” Phil laughed. 

I mutter an apology, still staring at his wings. He flexes the iron. “How did you do that?”

“I enchanted them. Time to fly?” I can feel the blood drain from my face.

“What?” I ask. 

“They work… I can fly with them. C’mere,” I watch him carefully pull out a harness and some rope. “I’m gonna tie you up, so you can’t fall. We can fly  _ way  _ faster this way.” 

I agree with him, allowing him to tie me up. The quicker we find my book the better. He checks the harness twice more before pulling his wings up all the way then down once, shooting us at least ten meters into the air. We soar above the clouds for less than a minute before Phil begins the steady glide downward. We land in front of a small cottage. 

“Ranboo, is this it?” Phil asks, holding my memory book up. It’s probably soaked… “It seems dry.” 

I gently take the book from him and skim through the pages. Nothing seems to be out of place…  _ Visiting Technoblade is now considered a traitorous thing in L’Manburg.  _ Why would I need to write that down?

“Hey, Dad. Ranboo,” Technoblade speaks. Oh, shit. That’s why. 

“I need to-” I barely get out before being interrupted.

“RANBOO!” Tommy yells. 

“Hi, To-” I can’t breathe, it’s too much.

“I need your help building this tower-” Tommy rambles, pulling me away from the others.

“But I-” why can’t I be here? Why can’t I remember? Where-

“Tommy I told you no, that thing is ugly already,” The man with pink hair scolds.

“WE NEED THE COBBLE TOWER OF POWER!” Who is this loud child?

“Ranboo?” The man in the green and white bucket hat asks.

“Who’s Rain-boo?” I ask the green man in armour. 

“T-that’s you, you’re Rahn-boo…” The loud child says. 

“You pronounced your own name wrong…” The bucket-hat-man notes, “Why are you looking that way? There’s no one there.”

“Yes, there is, he’s right there.”

_ “They can’t see me,” _ The green man laughs. 

“Oh, sorry…” I say aloud. I turn to face the other three, “Who are you?”

The three look at me concerned. Why are they so concerned? Do they know me? I should ask...

“You have your memory book in your hand,” The pink-haired man points. I look at the cold book in my hands. It’s torn at the edges slightly… purposely. I remember doing that. “Maybe you should read it instead of staring at it.”

“Techno!” Bucket-hat-man scolds. 

“I-it’s fine,” I tell bucket-h… Phil. His name is Phil. 

I open the book.

_ Ranboo’s Memory Book: Go to FINAL PAGE if you can’t remember your name. _

I flip to the final page and read. 

_ Your name is Ranboo. You are an Enderman Hybrid. You were injured in the War of The Dragon. You were no longer allowed to fight. We lost. You have memory issues because of your injury. Page 3 has your list of friends. _ I find page 3…  _ Friends list:  _ ~~_ Technoblade  _ ~~ _ TommyInnit Philza Tubbo?  _ _~~Dream~~ _ _ DO NOT TRU _ The next few lines are completely smudged. 

“Who’s Dr-” All my memories flood back at once. The pain is too much. There’s too much to remember… The wars, oh gods the wars. 

“Ranboo?” Phil asks from next to me. His hand is on my shoulder. When did I get on my knees?

“I-I’m ok, Phil,” I stutter. 

“Oh thank gods, he remembers us…”

_ “How weak.” _

“Shut it, green man… actually, do I call you Dream? I guess you might be-”

“WHERE DO YOU SEE DREAM?” Tommy screams. I almost forgot about him.

“I guess I don’t really?” I ask myself. 

_ “Oh, c’mon now. I’m actually here. I have OP powers. I am the owner of the server. I choose who sees me.”  _ I need to ignore him…  _ “You know you’re betraying L’Manburg, right?”  _ I can ignore him… right?  _ “No, you can’t.”  _

“Ranboo?” I turn to Tommy.

“I need to go… I-I need obsidian. Or end stone. No, I can’t get end stone it’s not legal in this serv-”

“Ranboo?” Phil asks. 

“I-I need to go…” I run without thinking about it more. 

_ “That was a weak attempt… obsidian? Really?” _

“Shut it,” I continue running until I hit a lava pool. I immediately begin making obsidian and mine it. I need to make a room… 

Two Weeks Later… December 5th, 13:45

Moments before Fundy’s death.

_ “You are betraying L’Manburg. You know that, right?”  _ I had gotten fairly good at ignoring Dream… He had gotten good at finding my weak spots. Even when I sat in front of my dying friend, he was pushing me.  _ “Fundy betrayed L’Manburg, too.”  _

“The arrow missed his left lung.”

_ “Lie.”  _

I’m not going to lie… 

_ “He betrayed L’Manburg, they’ll thank you for it later. C’mon, just let the name of the artery-”  _ He places his cold hand on my shoulder, pushing it into Fundy’s chest ever so slightly,  _ “Slip from your brain. It isn’t even there. You don’t see it. It’s not there.”  _ What’s not there? I forgot something… No, no, no, no, no, I can’t forget now, Fundy is dying beneath me… is he? 

“It missed his major arteries,” didn’t it? No, there’s something wrong… something is missing… there’s too much blood. Tommy needs to stop moving, “Wait.” 

There’s too much blood. There’s something... 

WHY CAN’T I REMEMBER? Dream laughs. Dream… 

The sickening snap of a heart lost echos through the room. “ _ Shit!”  _

I grab the piece of felt Wilbur had given me, all my thoughts rushing back at once. I saw it… I saw the artery, I saw the arrow piercing it… Why did it evaporate from my head? I can’t let that happen again. Never again. I need to get rid of Dream… I need to kill Dream. 

I am so sorry. I don’t want to see any of you say “there’s no reason to be” because there is. There is so much to apologize for, and so little time. I promise if I could’ve stopped it… I would’ve. I write this as the author hears the story from others… If I could’ve stopped Wilbur, I would’ve. If I could’ve stopped Tommy, I would’ve. Tubbo, Tommy, Fundy, Techno… If I could’ve helped  _ him.  _ If I would’ve known he could… If I would’ve known Wilbur was going to f-

That's enough, Ranboo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/nsh76urdpj
> 
> Thanks for reading! There's a lot in store for you...


	7. To New Begginings... Or New Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battles Begin.  
> TW//Mentions of Self Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon no longer exists. Canon is dead to me.

Logstedshire Battlefield. January 7th, 15:00

“Dream,” Tubbo greets from one side of the field. Team Freedom- as they had begun calling themselves- sat behind him. 

“Tubbo. I wouldn’t blame you if you surrendered now,” Dream smirks. 

Tommy, Ranboo, Ghostbur, Fundy, and- the newest member of the BCI- Quackity stood in the middle. Tommy clutched ‘Blue Cross Inc. Goals and Ideals’ in his left hand. In his right, he held a new potion type that Ranboo had deemed ‘Healing Blue’. Next to him, Ranboo held a small dagger and several bottles of ‘Healing Blue’. Fundy held several rolls of gauze. Quackity was empty handed but he had the spirit. 

“Just so we’re clear,” Ranboo starts, “No one is to attack the BCI tents, no one is to attack any medics.”

“We get it, Rainbow.”

“Shut it, green boy!” Quackity yells, flipping Dream off.

“Let’s begin,” Technoblade smirks from the side. 

The moment the words leave his mouth, exactly one hundred and eighty dogs rise from seemingly nowhere. Everyone scrambles into action, the BCI running to their tent. Fundy was reluctant to leave, but he had no choice but to move. The hounds had begun attacking anyone in their path. 

“It’s just two people, how are we outnumbered?” Sapnap yells. 

The entire field is chaos. “Oh gods, they haven’t even let out the With-” Tommy stops himself. 

“Tommy,” Fundy looks terrified, they had just made it to their tnrent. There were already people being ushered in, “does Techno have Withers?” 

“N-no, but Dream does. Oh gods he’s gonna kill me… I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, oh gods…” Tommy stutters out, tending to a dog bite in BadBoyHalo’s neck, “Aren’t you on their side?”

“Dream ordered the dogs to attack everyone except him and Techno,” Tommy nods and continues cleaning the bite. 

Just outside, Dream had unleashed the first of seven Withers he had brought for day one. There were people fighting it, even injured, but they couldn’t kill it in time for Dream to spawn another one. The battlefield was nearly destroyed. 

“Dream, what the fuck?” Techno screamed from outside. 

Tommy turned toward the door to see Dream standing there, sword in hand. Tommy paled, thinking about what Dream had done to him in exile. There weren’t any patients, he couldn’t hurt anybody by thinking. 

“Tommy,” Dream’s mask glowed red. “The other side knew about my Withers.” 

“Dream, listen to me, I swear I di-” 

“Don’t lie to me, Tommy,” Dream started walking.

“Dream, DREAM! I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY!” Dream kept moving. “DREAM!” Tommy kept screaming. His throat burned. Tears were slipping down his face. He couldn’t breathe. “Dream I didn’t-”

“I DON’T WANT AN EXCUSE, TOMMY!” Dream’s sudden burst made Tommy flinch. He didn’t want to be hurt. He didn’t do anything wrong. Tommy was frozen as Dream inched toward him. He didn’t want to move, that might make Dream mad. He needed to leave though… It was all so confusing. If he moved, he could run. He could get away. But he would make Dream even angrier and he might not make it. He could stay still. He could keep Dream calm, try to talk him down, wait for someone else to step-

No.

He was done waiting on other people. 

Tommy ran. He ran out of the tnrent, being met by Ranboo with yet another patient. 

“Tommy, wh-” Ranboo out his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“TOMMY!” Dream screamed. Ranboo immediately jumped into action, pushing Tommy behind him. Ranboo unhinged his jaw completely, and let out a hideous scream. Twenty endermen appeared from the ground. All of their eyes trained on Ranboo. Ranboo spoke the language of the End for the first time since the war. Instantly, the tall creatures began attacking Dream. One Enderman stayed next to Ranboo, acting as a guard. 

“Are you ok?” Ranboo asks Tommy. Tommy nodded his head, still looking terrified. “Are you sure?” Tommy nodded again, then began bringing more patients into the tnrent. 

The usually loud kid was silent for another ten minutes before speaking again, “Why did they all bow to you?” 

“What?” Ranboo asked, dressing another wound.

“The Endermen. They just… fall beneath you. Almost like a king… which makes me wonder about your crown. We really don’t know much about… Ranboo?” The Enderman hybrid was solemn. Completely silent as he worked.

“Tommy, I don’t remember much of my home. What I do remember is a war, and my parents hiding me. I don’t even remember what my parents look like. This crown is the only thing I have left of them,” Ranboo pauses, dismissing an Enderman that had sat at his side, “Please don’t bring it up again.” 

“THIS GUY HAS PNEUMONIA!” Tommy yelled. 

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!” Ranboo replied. 

“We’re all doomed,” Punz laughed. 

“YOU CAN FIX AN ARROW, BUT YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT PNEUMONIA IS?” 

“I HAVE TO SEE IT TO- Tommy, that’s a paper cut.” 

“Oh,” Tommy laughed, instantly brightening the mood. 

"Here's to new beginnings," Ranboo smirked, handing Tommy a glass.

"I think it's more appropriate to call it 'New Ends."

Meanwhile on The Feild.

Ten minutes into the battle, Dream released the Wither. It began attacking the ground beneath the battle. Techno and Tubbo were fighting each other in the center. Phil had just barely kept them from getting hit by a Wither blow.

“Would you two stop?” Phil grumbled.

“Thanks, dad!” Techno yelled, pushing away from Tubbo to attack another L’Manburgian. 

“Tubbo, get to a medical tnrent!” Phil commanded. 

“I can’t, my leg…” the blast from the Wither head had caused a tree root to be lodged in Tubbo’s leg. 

Phil carried Tubbo into the tent. Fundy immediately grabbed Tubbo and a Blue-soaked gauze wrap. He began cleaning the wound, grabbing a ‘Healing Blue’ along the way.

“We’re almost out of Blue!” Fundy notes loudly. 

“I-I can get more…” Wilbur whispers. 

“Wil, no. You’re too low already, you don’t need to.”

Tubbo looked at Fundy confused. “Why would it be-?” 

“Tubbo. You don’t know what Blue is,” Fundy grimaced, finishing wrapping Tubbo’s leg. 

“It’s sap, isn’t it?” Fundy stares at Tubbo confused. “Wilbur said that Blue was sap from a special tree in the Ghost Realm…” Fundy glared at Ghostbur. 

“Sap?” Fundy accused.

“I had to think on the spot,” Ghostbur whispered. 

“What is it really, then?” Just as Tubbo finished, Phil brought another patient in. Fundy began giving them the appropriate dose of ‘Healing Blue’. 

“Wil, please stay here,” Fundy sounded broken.

“We need more blue,” Ghostbur whispers.

“Wilbur, we have healing potions. We have the things to heal people without it. We don’t ne-”

“I’m going to get more,” Ghostbur decides. 

“Wil! No!” Tubbo watched the two argue, confused as always. 

“I’m not asking, Fundy.” 

Ghostbur stands quickly, leaving the tnrent. “Wil!”

“Fundy, he’ll be fine. He goes to the Ghost Realm all the time. I’m pretty sure it’s safer there than here,” Fundy had begun pacing the grounds, muttering nonsense. 

“Tubbo, if I tell you this… No, I can’t.” 

“Fundy, please te-” screams were heard just outside of the tnrent. “Another Wither… Fundy, I need to know why you and Wilbur are so stressed. I need to help you. Please just te-”

“It’s his blood,” Fundy broke into sobs. 

“What?” Tubbo questioned. 

“Oh gods…” Phil whispered, turning to find his son. 

“It’s his blood, the Blue is… it’s his blood. He’s going to hurt himself to get more, he’s going to fade… I can’t lose him, Tubbo. I can’t lose my dad again.” 


	8. Wilbur?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(
> 
> TW// Mentions of Self Harm

Tubbo waltzed into the Tnrent. There was noise everywhere. It was hard to focus on anything. Tubbo barely heard his own thoughts. There were people just sitting there- the battle had been dismissed for the night since they didn’t want to fight mobs  _ and  _ each other. Tubbo scanned the faces of everyone in the small tnrent, looking for any one of his close friends. He hoped to find any one of them, most importantly Tommy. He felt a need to apologize for for-

“This guY NEEDS A C-SECTION!” The obnoxious teen screamed. 

“TOMMY, HE’S NOT HAVING A BABY!” Ranboo laughed from the room next door. 

“Oh,” the entire tnrent laughed. Tommy had been trying to get them to for twenty minutes. 

“We’re doomed,” Technoblade muttered. He was sitting under Ranboo’s needle, bits of Blue gauze were set carefully on the table beside them. Tubbo shuddered at the knowledge of what the Blue was. 

“Hey, Tubbo!” Ranboo greeted, still recovering from his laughing fit. Tubbo nodded at him. 

“Hey, Tubs,” Techno grumbled, watching the president's facial expression. “You ok?”

Tubbo nodded, moving toward the room that housed his friend. He attempted to keep an emotionless expression but failed.

“You sure? You look a little… stressed.”

“We’re in the middle of a war and I- as a seventeen-year-old - am leading an entire country along with our allies,” Tubbo half- snapped.

“Sorry, bud…” Techno muttered.

“Don’t call me ‘bud’, Technoblade. You tried to kill me today.”

“If you would destroy your government, I wouldn’t have-”

“You’re also siding with the man who forced me to exile your brother.”

“Ok. That’s fair, but the moment this war is over, I am never speaking to him again. He isn’t trustworthy,” Techno muttered. 

Ranboo let out a noise of agreement, finally finishing with Techno’s injury. He handed Techno his coat, “you’re all set.” 

“Hey Ranboo, do you miss the End?” Tubbo asked, pure curiosity lining his voice. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t-”

“Has anyone seen Fundy? Or Phil? Or Ghostbur?” Eret’s booming voice rang. The tnrent fell silent. Tubbo went pale, flinching slightly as Eret was directly behind him. 

“They went to the Ghost Realm,” Tubbo muttered. 

“All three of them?” Tubbo nodded, stepping toward Tommy. Tommy finished his last soucher, cleaning the now closed wound, and wrapping it in Blue gauze. Tubbo shuddered once more, his mind reeling the image of Ghostbur bleeding,

“That doesn’t make sense, Ghostbur hates it there. He says everything is grey,” Tommy mutters, letting his patient go.

“Tommy, can I speak with you a moment?” Tubbo bursts. He can’t talk about Ghostbur without crying. 

“Of course,” Tommy gestures up the stairs, shocked by his former best friend's tone. They make it up the stairs and into Tommy’s room before Tubbo breaks down. “Hey hey, what’s wrong?” Tommy attempts to console his friend. 

“I’m so sorry, Tommy. I shouldn’t have- and I know you probably won’t accept this but- I’m so sorry,” Tubbo began to cry. Tommy stepped forward, placing his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. 

“Tubbo, there’s no reason to apolo-”

“Yes, there is, Tommy. I betrayed you… you’re my best friend, and I betrayed you.”

Tubbo continued sobbing, “Tubbo, there’s no reason to apologize because I’ve already forgiven you. I understand why you did it… yes, I was angry at first but you’re my Tubbo.” 

The shorter rushed forward, enveloping the taller in a hug. For a millisecond, Tommy thought Tubbo was going to hurt him. Tubbo’s arms wrapped around Tommy, the shared warmth comforting the tall boy. Tommy sat still for a moment, unsure of what to do. He wrapped his arms around his Tubbo.  _ His  _ Tubbo. He wanted the hug to never end. The shorter sobbed into the taller’s chest. Tommy began humming a soft tune to calm his friend. He didn’t remember where he had learned it, but Tubbo did. It was the song Phil would sing to get the boys to sleep when they were younger. 

Tubbo slowly pulled away, wiping his tears from his eyes. “I know what Blue is… and why Phil and Fundy are missing. I haven’t been able to tell anyone because I don’t really trust anyone but you…” Tubbo’s face was covered in sadness. It surrounded the room like a plague. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tommy asked.

“Y-yeah,” the two boys sat on Tommy’s bed. Instantly the past day's events tumbled out of Tubbo’s mouth, his tears never stopping. Tommy listened patiently, something he had never been good at. The pain was evident in his voice when Tubbo mentioned his brother hurting himself. “-And I feel like if I wasn’t so stupid, I could’ve done something about it sooner-” 

“Timeout,” Tommy interrupted. Tubbo had expected something like that to happen sooner. What he didn’t expect was the gentle hand placed on top of his. “You did  _ nothing _ wrong. You are not stupid. You were overwhelmed with the idea of a war.”

“Yes, but I could’ve done  _ something _ . I noticed something was wrong weeks ago when Wilbur started handing us Blue more often.”

“Tubbo,” Tommy’s voice was serious, something not seen often. “You need to stop blaming yourself. You did nothing wrong. There was no way you could’ve known. There was nothing you could’ve done.” Tommy stared at Tubbo, looking for any sign the boy might be angry. All he saw was concern. Tubbo nodded again, running his hands over his face. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah, Tubbo?” 

“What did Dream do to you?” Tommy froze at the name. 

“W-what do you mean?” He stuttered. 

“You’re different. You’re quiet-”

“I thought that would’ve been a good thing!” Tommy joked. “With everyone thinking I’m annoying and all.”

“I don’t think you’re annoying,” Tubbo whispered. Tommy searched his face again for any sign of a lie as they sat in silence for a moment longer. Eret knocked on the door, breaking them out of what looked to be an extreme staring contest. 

“Yeah?” Tommy called, still watching Tubbo. 

“They’re back,” The two words were more than enough for the boys to shoot off of the bed and trample down the hallway, racing each other to see who could get to the ghost first. The spark of their childhood antics bringing a bright smile to both of their faces, almost making them forget about the war that was going on. 

Moments earlier...

Wilbur had been sitting in his house in the Ghost Realm. He was staring at the dagger in his hand, debating dragging it across his skin. They could use more Blue. He could save people with it. But… Fundy had said they didn’t need it. He was so confused… he could help people… all he had to do was pull the blade across his skin. All he had to do was bleed. No, no. Hurting yourself is bad… 

“WIL?” Ghostbur heard someone call. “WILBUR!?” 

He hid. He couldn’t have Phil stop him, he needed the Blue. He needed to save people. 

“DAD?” Fundy… Fundy too?  _ Fundy can’t see me like this, he’ll hate me. _

Ghostbur ran from his house, Fundy knew where it was. He couldn’t hide there. He ran to a small house- the only other house in the Ghost Realm. He pounded on the door. A man with horns in a suit opened the door. 

“The fuck do you want? I was jacking off!” The man slurs. The goat-man makes eye contact with Ghostbur. “Wilbur?”

“I-I need to hide. Please,” Ghostbur didn’t remember this man. He just wanted to hide. 

“Ok. Shouldn’t you be mad at me?” The goat-man asks. 

“Uh… I’m sorry, I don’t remember you…” Wilbur stares at him.

“I’m Schlatt… well I guess Glatt now.” 

“Glatt?” Ghostbur pauses, hearing his family come near. “I need to hide. I need to do something, but I can’t with them. They’d-”

Four knocks sounded at the door. 

Glatt stood to answer it, “Bathroom is the third door down.” Ghostbur nodded, running to the bathroom. He was able to make it into the small room and collapse on the ground. He pulled out the small dagger. “THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?” 

“S-sorr- Schlatt?” Ghostbur could hear Fundy speak. 

“Hey, kid. I don’t know who you are. Want a protein shake?” The second ghost pulled the two living into his house. 

“We really don’t have time for this- Have you seen my son?” Phil growls. Ghostbur realized he didn’t have much time before they knew where he was. He decided now was the time. He lifted the blade and a vial he had in his pocket. He slowly dragged the dagger across his leg. 

“Who’s your son?” Ghostbur whimpered as the vial filled. “The fuck is he doing…?” Glatt thought aloud. 

“He’s here… Where is he?” Phil yelled. Ghostbur held back a sob as he began filling another vial. His hands were shaking and his chest was sore from the attempt at holding back tears. 

“Oh gods, WIL?” Fundy practically screamed.

“Let me go, I’ll grab him,” Wilbur froze. He couldn’t be caught. They would be mad at him. Glatt slowly made his way to the bathroom, he wanted to give Ghostbur a chance to leave if needed. He was almost at the door when he heard the choked sobs.  _ Sobs? Wilbur doesn’t cry…  _ He opened the door slowly, making direct eye-contact with the broken boy on the ground. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?” 

Phil and Fundy ran over to where Glatt was crouched. Fundy gasped as he saw his father almost faded. Tears clouded his vision. Phil stared at his son, attempting to take in the sight. There was a dagger in his hand, completely covered in Blue. His legs were completely soaked in Blue, his face was stained with tears. He shook with every small movement. Fundy took a deep breath, steadying himself. For now, he had to help his father. He could deal with his own pain later. 

“C’mon, dad. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Glatt helped Fundy pick Ghostbur up. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Ghostbur repeated the three words over and over. The three walked over to a couch, leaving Phil to grab bandages and the two full vials of Blue. 

“Wilbur,” Fundy practically whispered, beginning to clean his father’s wounds. “You don’t need to apologize.”

“B-but I do because you made me promise not to without you there-”

Phil looked at Fundy, “I didn’t know how else to get him to stop.”

“And I did, and I ran away from you. A-and I don’t know who you are…” Ghostbur directed the last line at Glatt.

“Want a cigarette?” 

“No,” Phil growled. “That’s Schlatt, Wil. You don’t have many happy memories with him.”

“You exiled me and Tommy,” Ghostbur muttered. 

“You remember that?” Fundy asks, his tone soft. 

“I-I remember that it happened but I don’t remember it,” Ghostbur lies. He remembers it vividly. If he says it, then it’s real. He didn’t want it to be real.

“Wilbur, I need you to promise me something,” Phil spoke, Ghostbur looked at his father.

“Please don’t call me Wilbur, I’m not him.”

Phil carefully crouched in front of the broken ghost, nearly crying. “Ghostbur, I need you to promise you won't do this again.”

“B-but I-”

Phil lifted a hand, silencing the ghost. “Ghostbur, you can’t help people if you’ve faded. You can’t help if you’re gone. Please promise me?”

Ghostbur made eye-contact with his father, seeing the broken look in his eyes. “O-ok. I promise.”

Phil gave a small smile, “can I keep the dagger? Just in case?” Ghostbur nodded, handing the dagger to his father. Fundy finished his task, standing to grab his father water.

“We need to get back to Logstedshire the people might be hurt, we ne-”

“The only thing you’re doing right now is sitting still until your colour comes back, Blue Boy,” Glatt demanded. 

“Don’t you bleed blue?” Fundy questioned, handing his father the glass and sitting by the ghost’s feet.

“I don’t know, I haven’t bled.” 

“Then how do you remember?” Fundy asks.

“He wasn’t killed. He died of a heart attack. He doesn’t have any wounds to reopen,” Ghostbur answers, quickly switching back to a happy facade. He sits for a moment of silence before suddenly standing, “we need to get back, we’re the only tnrent on the left side. We-”

“Sit the fuck down!” Glatt commands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much planned for this... you guys have no idea.


	9. The Battle of Blue Cross Inc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is a terrible thing, perhaps it can end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that I may be putting too much angst... so- because it's relevant to the plot- you get some fluff without impending doom.

Logstedshire, January 8th 15:00

The second day of the battle had been completely from the first. Team Freedom was advancing largely against Dream, Technoblade was solely focused on arguing out his issues with the Government. It looked as though Team Freedom would win. 

“Fundy! Glatt is here to help us heal!” Ghostbur yelled. 

“O-ok,” Fundy muttered.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna kill anybody. Protein shake?”

On the other side of the field, Ranboo and Tommy were swarmed by patients. Thanks to Ghostbur’s (stupid) actions, they had enough Blue to heal everyone. The night before, Ranboo had mixed all of the Blue into Healing Blue and soaked several bandages in the substance. 

“Infected cut, I need blue and sterilized water,” Ranboo called from his side of the Tnrent. Instantly, Tommy grabbed the tools called. The night before he had realized how serious the war was, after seeing his brother broken.

Tommy continued to make the group laugh with his small antics. Team Freedom continued to advance, all of the Withers had been defeated. It looked as though they would win. All that was left was Dream. Tubbo lurched toward the masked man, successfully knocking him to the ground. His mask tumbled off of him. His green eyes showed tears and fear as Technoblade handed Tubbo a sword.

“Give up, Dream,” Tubbo growled, the sword posed at Dream’s neck

And he did. At 17:00, with no further casualties, Dream surrendered. The group celebrated, screams and cheers were heard throughout the SMP. The war was finally over. They threw a festival to celebrate, parties always helped. 

“What do we do now?” Tommy asked, his citizenship properly restored. 

Tubbo looked at the ruins of the field, his friends dancing about. Fundy and Ghostbur laughing in the far left. Tubbo sighed, “Now, we continue on. We build more. We become peaceful, less controlling. Tomorrow I’ll draft a treaty with Technoblade. I can give him dual citizenship so he can choose if he wants to stay here or at his cabin.”

“I like that answer,” Tommy muttered. 

“This all seems too good to be true…” Tubbo whispered.

And it was. 

The reality is that Tubbo had slept in Tommy’s room the night before, insisting on another sleepover before the possibility of one of them dying. Tubbo slept in the chair beside Tommy’s bed. Tommy awoke to a hand over his mouth. Assuming it was Tubbo, he tried to pry the hand away. 

“Stop fucking fighting me,” He paused after each word. Tommy attempted to scream before the hand clamped harder. “Do that and Tubbo dies too.” 

Tommy immediately became compliant, he nodded his head. He needed to do what was asked of him. He needed to keep Tubbo safe. The hand over his mouth loosened, “Please don’t hurt Tubbo.”

“If you do as you're told,” the man growled, “That won’t be an issue.” 

Tommy nodded, walking with the man. The man kept one hand on Tommy’s arm, the other on a sword in his belt. Tommy felt defeated. He tried so hard to get away but he always fell back. 

“TOMMY!” Tubbo yelled from up the stairs. Instantly, the hand wrapped around the man’s sword raised with the sharp object in tow. 

“What did you do?” The man growled. 

“Nothing! I swear I didn’t do anything, I swear!” Tommy fervently apologized. 

“TOMMY!” Tubbo yelled again. 

“What the fuck, dude?” Eret asked, Tommy couldn’t see the King but he could hear the worry in his voice. 

“Tommy’s gone…” Tubbo was crying, Tommy could hear it in his voice.

“Please let me go talk to them, I can-”

“Shut it,” the man clamped his hand over Tommy’s mouth once more.

“Did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” two sets of feet stomped down the stairs. The moment Eret’s eyes landed on the situation he tensed, “let him go.” 

“And if I don’t?” The man snickered. 

“You aren’t allowed in here, you know that, Dream.” 

Dream laughed again, this time forced. “Nothing stopped me” 

In a moment of panic, Tubbo attempted to ambush Dream. He screamed as Eret grabbed him, yanking him backward. Tubbo let out a choked sob, screaming pleas to be let go. Tommy nearly cried himself. _I have to be strong for my brother, I have to be strong for Tubbo._ Dream laughed maniacally. _I need to fight._

“This is adorable!” Tommy made eye-contact with Eret. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, _don’t_ ,” Eret spoke, looking at Tubbo. Tommy knew Eret was speaking to him instead. Fundy, Ranboo, and Ghostbur had come down the stairs. 

In a fit of anger, Tommy elbowed Dream and ran. Everyone began chasing him down except Ranboo. Ranboo had another idea. He pulled out a book of quotes and read Technoblades last entry. “ _You don’t touch Tommy. The moment I hear you even looked at him wrong, I will end you.”_ Ranboo smirked.

“Well, Technoblade. I’m trusting you on this one. How the fuck do I do this again?” 

Technoblade’s House

Technoblade was barely awake, he had woken up to Carl feigning pain. He was extremely confused as to why. The horse never faked… Techno was currently drinking a cup of hot coffee, complete with a full cup and an empty chair across from him. Dream was always awake before him, where was he now? He decided to check Dream’s room. The stairs to his house creaked. The house was silent. Dream’s soft snores were gone. There were no laughs grazing down the halls. 

Dream was gone.

“Where did that… pissbaby?” Techno laughed at the nickname the voices gave him. His laughs died instantly, “Tommy.” 

Techno ran outside, jumping onto his horse. He hardly got five blocks before his horse reared. A strange noise was heard, almost like an Enderman teleporting but… warped. 

“OH GODS, THAT HURTS-” 

“Ranboo?” Techno jumped off his horse, his pink hair tied up in a messy bun instead of his typical braid. 

“OH, HEY TECHNO!” Ranboo was holding his ears, pain clear in his voice and face. 

“Quiet down,” Techno leaned down to help his brother up. Wait… Brother? Since when did Techno call Ranboo his brother?

“SORRY! Sorry, I forgot how fucked up teleporting makes you… Forget that… What am I forgetting? OH! Dream’s threatening Tommy on the battlefield and Tommy made the stupid decision to hit him in the stomach and run.”

“Dream did _what?_ ” Techno hissed. 

“I can teleport you to them, it might fuck with your ears a moment but it would be quicker than-” 

“Let’s go,” Technoblade growled, grabbing his sword and reaching a hand out to Ranboo.

“Alright, but I warned you.” 

Ranboo grabbed Techno’s arm. A brief glimpse of a crown, a dragon, two people, screams, a roar, and the loud crash of air was heard and seen. Techno’s arms raised to his head. 

“GODS THIS DOES MESS WITH-” Techno stopped, a loud pop resonating in his ears. He watched the field before him. Dream was being chased by Eret, Fundy, Ghostbur, and Tubbo. Dream was chasing Tommy. “We need Phil.” 

“ON IT!” Ranboo yelled, his head not fully normal. 

Techno ran to catch up to his once ally. He caught up with ease, posing himself for attack. “ENOUGH!” 

“Oh, hey Techno! Your brother stole from me. I want my stuff back,” Dream’s one _fatal_ flaw was his mask. It was a deep crimson. He was angry. Far too angry for it to only be a griefed house. 

“Liar,” the word was barely muttered. 

Tommy ran behind Techno, desperately trying to pull him away. “Please, Techno. Please…”

Dream growled, “Shut up! All you ever do is talk and annoy people, It’s no wonder I was the only one who cared about you.” Tommy whimpered and backed away from Techno, “I mean honestly, how could _anyone_ care for someone as needy as you.”

“ _Dream,”_ Techno growled. 

“Oh COME ON!” Dream threw his hands in the air, “You all know it’s true! Why else would I have been the only one to visit him? Why would Tubbo have purposely lost his compass?”

“Purposely?” Tubbo stepped forward. “It was destroyed by a creeper. I had it on me at all times, I was devastated when I found it broken.”

“Sure, Tubbo. That’s why you didn’t visit before,” Dream accused. Tommy had backed into a tree. Everyone stood shocked at Dream’s next words. “Tommy, I am the only one here who cares about you. I helped you survive in exile. I gave you food and armour. I protected you-”

“You took away my armour and my tools! You told me nobody cared for me! You threatened to kill me every day!” By this time, Phil and Technoblade were ready for murder. Ranboo was silently-and subconsciously- pulling Endermen to him. Tubbo looked as though he was going to sob. Tommy _was_ crying. “You made me feel worthless. You didn’t keep me alive. You kept me scared. You didn’t protect me. You made me want to jump off a tower. The only reason I didn’t is because of Technoblade and Tubbo. I couldn’t leave them behind.” Every breath he took felt like daggers in his lungs. 

“Tommy,” Dream growled. “Enough.”

“NO! NOT ENOUGH, GREEN MAN! I AM SICK OF BEING CONTROLLED, THEY DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT A SHIT PERSON YOU ARE! YOU DON’T CONTROL ME ANYMORE!” Tommy screamed. 

“What are my orders, Tommy?” Technoblade asked. There was no answer. “Tommy?” The boy was staring Dream down, too focused on his movements, hyper-aware that at any point Dream could cut his throat. “Theseus!” The boy’s head snapped to his older brother. “What should I do?” 

“Do what you want,” Tommy whispered. 

Instantly, Technoblade shot after Dream. Phil grabbed hold of Dream’s overcoat, ripping it off. Dream kept running, occasionally turning to fight. They ran into the woods, looking like children, Endermen occasionally popping up in front of them. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo questioned. The taller hummed an acknowledgment and turned to face his friend (who was more like a brother), “should we head back to BCI? We have patients to treat.”

Tommy nodded, then followed his brother to the Tnrent. They walked in silence, the rest of Team Freedom waking and following to hear the news. Ghostbur sighed, pulling Tommy into a hug at the Tnrent entrance. 

“Tommy, you know I love you, right?” Ghostbur whispered into the embrace.

“Yeah, of course.” Tommy squeezed his brother lightly. 

“Good. Everyone here does. We were told that you didn’t want to see any of us. Dream said you were mad at us,” Ghostbur let go of his brother and stepped inside, the younger quickly following behind. 

“Hey,” Ranboo muttered from next to them, there was an Enderman perched behind him in a protective stance. 

“Hey. Who’s your friend?” Tommy asked, trying to get at least a smile out of the hybrid. 

The Enderman made a noise that sounded like a toddler trying to say ‘look for the eye’. “He says his name is Kevin.” 

“Hello, Kevin!” Tommy smiled at the creature, avoiding eye-contact. 

“He likes you,” Ranboo laughed. 

“People of our great nations!” Tubbo began. 

“Big T is giving a speech! Everybody shut up!” Tommy yelled, helping Tubbo onto a box before moving back to Ranboo, Kevin, and now Eret. 

“Thanks, Tommy,” The president took a deep breath. “Today, January 7th, at 6 am the traitor Dream entered Blue Cross Inc. Headquarters- a direct violation of the rules he agreed to. He kidnapped TommyInnit and threatened him. Dream has since become a fugitive. He is banished from L’Manburg. The war is over, as we all are united on one front: finding Dream.” 

There was a chorus of cheers, many of which came from L’Manburgians. People hugged each other and smiled. Tommy couldn’t help the small smile that spread on his own face. 

“L’Manburg will set up search teams and healing tents, as well as supplies. L'Manburg will hold a festival in a week, to celebrate the end of The Battle of Blue Cross Inc.!” Tubbo smiled at his people, jumping off the box he used as a podium. He walked to his family- Tommy, Ranboo, Eret, Fundy, and Ghostbur- the smile never leaving his face. 

“Congrats on the win, Mr. President,” Eret smiled.

“Partial win, your majesty. We still have to catch Dream.”

“Gods this government is confusing!” The family laughed, happy to have the war behind them. 

Dear reader, the end of this book is fast approaching. All that’s left is catching Dream… what then? What can we expect from a world so perfect yet so… broken? Yes, this book is simply a work of fiction. Perhaps fiction should dictate our lives.

-Your narrator.

HEY GUYS, RANBOO HERE! DON’T LISTEN TO HIM, IT ISN’T EVEN CLOSE TO OVER YET! THINK ABOUT IT, WHY DO I HAVE A CROWN? WHY DO THE ENDERMEN FALL BENEATH ME? WHAT DID TECHNO SEE WHEN WE TELEPORTED? WILL TOMMY BE OKAY? WHY DID TOMMY RESPOND TO THESEUS BETTER THAN TOMMY? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO GHOSTBUR? THIS IS NOT OVER. IT IS FAR FROM OVER. THERE ARE TOO MANY QUESTIONS FOR IT TO BE OVER. I AM SO SORRY. I COULDN’T STOP HIM. I WISH I COULD’VE STOPED WI-

Enough, Ranboo. This story is close to its end. There is no more denying it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. :)


	10. The Fluff You've All Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret's Castle and tea... What could go wrong? NOTHING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SPENT 4 HOURS DRAWING TECHNOBLADE IT'S AT THE END OK?

It had been a few weeks since Dream had escaped. L’Manburg had sent out small search parties weekly. Technoblade and Phil hadn’t stopped looking. They were in the forest somewhere, keeping close to Dream. Every night before they would sleep, Phil would extend his iron wings and fly above the forest, searching for any sign of the masked man. Technoblade sighed, setting his bag down. The gleaming lights of L’Manburg shown above him. 

“We’ve lost him, then.” 

Phil grimaced, “the wings are illegal in L’Manburg. We should find your brothers…”

Techno snorted, “all five of them?” 

“Five?” Phil began walking down the Prime Path. 

“Well, there’s Theseus and Wilbur,” Phil nodded, “and now there’s Tubbo, Ranboo, and Eret.” 

“Eret?” Phil laughed. 

“Yeah, I mean you practically adopted the guy when he asked about adopting Fundy.”

Techno glanced at his father, “well, Fundy needed a dad. He still does, I think he’s just trying to figure out which dad he wants.”

“What do you mean?” Phil paused momentarily, hiding his wings in his coat. 

“He asked Eret to call off the adoption.” 

“Yeah, but what about dual guardianship?” Techno asked.

“Dual guardianship?” Phil asked. 

“Yeah, you should look into it more. I don’t know a lot about it, only that it’ll allow Wil and Eret to be his fathers,” he took his pink hair and tied it in a bun, the usually clean hair now filled with debris and leaves. 

“You need to wash your hair,” Phil noted. 

“It’s on my to-do list,” Technoblade grumbled. They reached Tubbo’s house, Phil knocked three times before turning back to Phil. 

“Technoblade?” Tommy asked. 

“Good morning, Theseus-”

“It’s morning? It’s way too early for this, please don’t call me that. When did you come back?” Tommy invited his brother and father into the house. 

“Just now, Dream is somewhere in L’Manburg or the close outskirts.”

Tommy froze upon the name. “I-I’ll get Tubbo.”

“Who all lives here?” Phil asked, noticing the house had another level added to it.

“Tubbo, Ranboo, Ghostbur, and I. Oh! And Kevin. Technoblade, your hair is absolutely atrocious. There’s a bathroom down the hall, you can shower if you’d like,” Tommy began walking up the stairs as Technoblade made his way to the bathroom. Five minutes later, a swarm of boys ran down the stairs screaming nonsense at each other. Tommy was at the front of the pack, holding a stuffed bee. “I’m sorry Tubbo! It was the only thing I could think of!” 

Tubbo held his hand out, demanding the bee back while glaring at Tommy. Tommy placed the bee in Tubbo’s hand, “You are forgiven. Hello, Phil!” 

“Hey, Tubbo. How much do you know about what’s been- JESUS CHRIST IS THAT AN ENDERMAN?” Phil stepped back, placing a hand on his chest dramatically. He could hear Tommy snort quietly. Tommy never held back laughs...

“His name is Kevin. He’s my protector. He likes coffee  _ way _ too much,” Ranboo laughed. 

“O-ok… Sorry, Kevin, you scared me. Anyway, how much do you know about the situation?” Phil kept his eyes floating between Tommy and Tubbo. 

“Tommy said you thought Dream might be in L’Manburg?” Tubbo walked over to a table, gesturing for Phil to follow. Technoblade walked out of the bathroom, his hair now clean but messy. 

“Yes, we’ve been following him since the battle.”

“I-is it ok i-if I leave?” Tommy stuttered. 

“Yeah, Toms. I’ll go with you,” Techno smiled at his younger brother. “Do you mind braiding my hair?” 

Tommy snorted but accepted. The two brothers walked out of the house, followed closely by Ranboo and Ghostbur. The five of them (Kevin wasn’t leaving Ranboo’s side) walked toward Eret’s castle, an unspoken agreement to wake the king falling between them. Tommy grabbed random pieces of tall grass and weeds along the way. He began weaving them into a hair tie of sorts. 

“What’re you doing, Toms?” Techno asked when they were almost halfway there.

“Making a tie. You don’t have one on you like normal,” Tommy smiled up at his brother, gesturing toward his brother’s wrist. 

Techno looked down at his arm in surprise, “why did I not realize that?”

“Because you’re tired. You should probably sleep in a proper bed later today,” Ranboo answered. They walked the rest of the trip in silence.

When they arrived at Eret’s castle, Ghostbur was the one to talk. “I think Eret’s mad at me.”

“Why?” Tommy asked.

“Fundy asked to call off the adoption after he saw me… getting Blue,” Ghostbur looked as if he would cry. Tommy and Techno turned to their brother, their eyes filled with complete compassion.

“Fundy saw you get Blue?” Tommy asked, his eyes began watering. Ghostbur nodded. “Oh, Wilbur… It’ll be alright. Eret isn’t mad at you.” 

“How do you know that?” Ghostbur wiped his eyes.

“He asked me if you were alright yesterday. He asked where he would find you,” Tommy smiled. “He wouldn’t do that if he were mad at you.” 

The ghost nodded and followed his brother into the grounds. The flashing rainbow lights always gave him a headache, but colours were always enjoyable! After spending weeks in the grey abyss of the Ghost Realm, colours were a luxury he didn’t mind getting a headache for. They knocked on Eret’s door. 

“Hey, guys. It’s like… 5 in the morning, what are you all doing- Technoblade! You’re back! Did you catch him?” Eret rambled. 

“No, we think he’s somewhere in L’Manburg. May we come in?” Techno asked. Tommy was relieved they didn’t say his name. It was already stressful knowing he might be near, hearing the name might’ve sent him into an anxiety attack.

“Of course,” The king stepped aside, letting everyone in until he got to Ghostbur. “Thank gods you’re alright!” Eret smiled, pulling the ghost into a tight hug. “I was beginning to think you faded or hated me.”

Tommy gave his brother an ‘I told you so’ look. The ghost smiled at Eret and Tommy. The- now six- tired boys walked through Eret’s castle. They made their way to the sitting room. Techno sat on the ground, Tommy carefully sat behind him. The older handed his brother a hairbrush he kept in his bag. 

“Why-?” 

“I need to do something with my hands,” Tommy blurted, “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I-”

“Tommy, we’ve been over this,” Eret muttered. “You don’t need to apologize.”

“S-sorry…” Tommy muttered. 

“Any reason you guys came here?” 

“Tubbo and Phil are talking about D-” Tommy stopped speaking, still gently pulling the brush through his brother’s hip-length hair. “A-about him.” 

Eret nodded in understanding, watching Tommy section off the pink hair. “I’m going to grab something to drink. Do you guys want anything?” The others all asked for their drink of choice. Ranboo asking for milk, Ghostbur asking for hot chocolate, Kevin making a noise that Ranboo translated to ‘blood. Just kidding, I don’t drink anything’, and Techno very loudly groaning ‘black coffee’. “Tommy?”

“O-oh, I’m… I don’t-” Tommy seemed to struggle to focus on anything but the braid in front of him. 

“How about some Chamomile Tea?” Eret asked. Tommy nodded solemnly. Chamomile always seemed to calm him. The hair was weaving gently together. Instead of just doing one braid, Tommy had decided to do several with one large braid in the back. The small ones hung tight to his ears before fading into the large braid, over half of his hair was left out. Technoblade occasionally handed him small golden rings to add to the pink mess. 

The younger got lost in his work, finishing when Eret returned with the drinks. “Sorry it took so long, I couldn’t find the milk to make the hot chocolate.”

“It’s alright. I think everyone was watching Theseus… Tommy, sorry.” 

Tommy gently placed Techno’s crown back on his head, “how long were you gone?” 

“Almost half an hour…” Eret handed everybody their drinks. 

“Oh, it- it felt like five minutes. S-sorry, Techno.” Tommy knew how much it sucked to sit still for that long.

“No need to apologize, Th- Tommy. I enjoyed it,” Techno corrected himself before finishing. He stood up, his knees cracking on the way. Tommy winced slightly, “That’s not because of you Tommy, that’s from hunting.”

“May I ask why you always call him ‘Theseus’?” Ranboo asked. 

“Well, it’s his birth name!” Ghostbur smiled, “But he prefers Tommy because dad always called him ‘Tom cat’ when he was younger. That’s a very happy memory for me.”

Eret and Ranboo nodded. The boys began talking and joking with each other. They all recognized Tommy’s drawn back behaviour. They all noticed how he tried to keep his laughs quiet. None of them wanted to ask about it. 

“We should invite Fundy over!” Eret jumped up slightly. “He misses all of you!”

“Oh, speaking of Fundy. Do you two know what Dual Guardianship is?” 

“Y-yeah, hey! Wait a minute! Techno, that’s perfect!” Eret exclaimed, “Ghostbur, walk with me! We’re going to Fundy’s and while we’re walking I can explain Dual Guardianship!” The two left in a hurry, Eret speaking quickly. 

The room was silent until Ranboo laughed, “do you think they realize I could’ve teleported them?”

“Your teleporting messed up my balance,” Techno laughed. 

“I’ve made it better!” Ranboo argued. “Besides, I barely remembered how to do it then.” 

“And you remember now?” Techno sat sideways in his chair, throwing his legs over the armrest. 

“Yes! Being around Kevin has actually cleared up my memory issues a bit. He says that if I actually go home, I would remember more. D-” Tommy winced, pulling his hands up to his ears in preparation. Ranboo’s excited tone turned to one of concern. “The green man banned it though. Tommy?” The younger glanced at his brother- Ranboo - refusing to make eye-contact. “Tommy, please look at me.” The younger kept his eyes on his brother’s tie. Ranboo glanced at the oldest. Techno sighed, understanding what the hybrid was asking, he nodded. “Theseus.”

The boy's head snapped up to meet Ranboo’s eyes, “I’ve asked you not to call me that.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just- Please talk to us. A-about Logstedshire. What did D-” Tommy shifted his weight uncomfortably, “What did he do to you?” 

“I already told you. On the field,” Tommy muttered, closing further into himself. 

“Tommy, you told us a part of what happened. Since the voices are screaming ‘Technobraid’ and ‘help him’ I think there’s more to the story,” The first bit was just to make Tommy smile, he knew the moment he said it he would regret it. The voices immediately started chanting ‘Technobraid’. 

“Technobraid?” Tommy laughed loudly, his normal laugh. Not the hidden laugh. His full laugh. Techno smiled at the small crack he had made in Tommy’s shell. When the laughing died down, Tommy began explaining. He recalled all of his tales from Logstedshire to his brothers. His fire was only a spark. 

“Theseus,” Techno’s voice was dead serious, Tommy didn’t want to interrupt him to correct. “Fuck him. If I see him, he’s dead. That’s a promise. What he did to you, gaslighting is the proper term, is  _ not  _ ok. It is identity theft. I want to help you get your identity back. So no more apologizing, no more faking smiles, no more hiding your opinions, and  _ please _ no more hiding your laugh.”

“That’s the thing he was most adamant about. He told me my laugh was hideous,” Tommy’s nose scrunched. 

“Tommy, your laugh is amazing. It can be annoying but not laughing is dreadful. It makes everyone here upset. We love every bit of you.  _ Every  _ bit. Even your laugh,” Ranboo had been nodding the whole time. Kevin was making sounds the boys assumed (and Ranboo knew) was in agreement. 

“But… why?” Tommy asked. This was all so confusing, Dr-  _ he _ had told Tommy daily that the people in L’Manburg, that his family, hated him. But now they say they don’t and to take it even further, they  _ love  _ him? Even his annoying bits?

“It lights up the room,” Ranboo started.

“It’s completely contagious,” Techno added. 

“You always have the right timing.”

The boys continued rattling off reasons they loved their little brother’s laugh, then switched to why they loved him. By the time they finished, Fundy, Eret, and Ghostbur had returned and joined in. 

“Lastly, Theseus,” Technoblade made sure to use his birth name to get the point through, “We love you because you  _ are _ you.” 

Tommy had begun crying, “I need a hug.”

Instantly, the six surrounded Tommy- yes, six. Technoblade, Ranboo, Eret, Ghostbur, Fundy,  _ and  _ Kevin- who had been occasionally saying things that Ranboo would translate. 

“We’ll always love you, Toms.” Ghostbur whispered, “even when you’re an annoying prick.” 

Everyone laughed and broke apart from the hug. Everyone except Techno, “Tommy, I need you to promise me you’ll try to get back to normal.”

“I-” Tommy sighed, “I’ll try.”

“That’s all I need,” Technoblade smiled at his younger brother, finally pulling away from the hug. “I love you, Toms.”

“Ew,” Tommy muttered. For once, the crew didn’t groan at Tommy’s joke. They laughed. They didn’t force it, they didn’t care that it was stupid. They just laughed. And Tommy joined with them, his loud cackle bringing them all to a joyful smile. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord if ya want! I'm not linking this time.


	11. We've Found Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo goes to the End and forests are a great place to find blue sheep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to figure out the Technobraid picture... I promise.

Unfortunately for me, reader. I must follow the orders of my King. This means I must allow him to tell the story for a chapter. I regret to inform you, this chapter may seem rushed. It is not by my doing. I apologize. 

Ranboo’s POV

Since learning that I could summon Enderman and still teleport, I’ve been looking into why. I kept going back to what I saw the first time I teleported… I need to go to the End. 

“Your highness,” Kevin mutters, stepping toward me.   
“Please stop with that,” I rub my hands over my face. This day is already proving to be difficult. 

“I apologize, how should I address you, then?” Kevin walks forward.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe by my name? By ‘Hybrid’ like all the other End people do,” I bitterly spit out.  _ This isn’t his fault _ . “I’m sorry, Kevin. I’m very tired.”

“Understandably so. You have a guest,” I look up to see Technoblade smirking at me. 

“You need an Enderman to tell you I’m here, Ranboo where did your edge go?” 

“Shut up, Technobraid.”

“That’s not funny,” I laugh, the voices are definitely chanting ‘Technobraid’ now. “Can I study in here?”

“Yeah, go for it,” He pulls out a storybook from the End.

“Oh, hey. ‘Tales of The Dragon and End’. My mother used to… read that…” I stare at the book confused. I don’t remember my parents. Why would I know what my mother read to me?

“This is the Enchantment table language.” 

Kevin and I groan, “Oh gods, please never call it that again. It’s Endspeak, the proper term is Endspeak.” 

“But this is the language on the Enchantment table?” He stands and shows me the children’s book and some Enchanting books. 

“Where do you think Enchantments come from?” Kevin groans. 

“Kevin, he’s human-” I spin to look at my guard.

“Actually, I’m not. I’m a Piglin hybrid,” Techno mutters.

“Huh… ok?” He sighs loudly, clearly wanting a change of topic. “Anyway, Enchantments come from the knowledge of Endpeople. We don’t like being looked in the eye because we begin to see the person’s memories. It’s disturbing.” 

“Does that mean that if you look yourself in the eyes, you’ll remember?” I freeze, that- would- that might…

I turn to Kevin, “Worst thing that could happen is derealization.” 

“Best thing is I remember who I am…” We sit in silence for a few moments, “Why is your hair down?” 

“I don’t actually know any hairstyle other than ponytails and buns.” 

I take in his attire, his normal crown is left behind somewhere. His hair is barely grazing the ground since he’s sitting with his legs flat on the ground. He doesn’t wear his usual clothes, his royal-like suit is replaced with… “Is that Wilbur’s jumper?” 

“Uh… yeah. It’s warm.” 

“Huh… it matches your eyes,” he mutters a thanks, both of us too awkward to say anything else. 

“RANBOO!” Tubbo yells, running into the room. Tommy is behind him. “Since the green boy is a fugitive and broke the rules of his own server, we managed to negotiate a certain privilege for you!” 

I turn to my brothers, “What?” 

“We can go to the End now, big man!” Tommy yells. 

“No way…” I can properly remember… I can see my family. “I need to try something first, just because I want to know if it’ll work.”

I run to the bathroom on the ground floor. I need a mirror, the one on floor two is cracked from one of the times Tommy had a nightmare. The door creaks as I open it. I take a deep breath.  _ If this doesn’t work, going to the End will… I’m going home.  _ I slowly raise my head to look myself in the eyes. 

Nothing.

“Are you alright, your- Ranboo?” Kevin asks. 

“Fine, Techno’s method didn’t work.” I walk out of the bathroom, it’s fine. I’m still going home. “When is the soonest we can leave?” 

“Now, if you’re ready!” Tommy yells, practically jumping. “Can we come with you?” 

“Who else would ‘we’ be?” I ask, nudging him. 

“Are you wearing Wilbur’s jumper?” Tommy asks Techno. 

“U-um, yeah. I-it’s comfortable,” he stutters out.

“Huh…” Tubbo stares at our brother a moment, “It matches your eyes.”

“What the hell, guys…” Techno laughs. 

“What?” Tommy and Tubbo ask at the same time. 

“Let’s go!” I laugh. We begin walking out the door. 

“Ranboo, wait!” I turn to face Kevin, “The End is in a war right now. There’s a dragon that holds our city hostage, if you go she will kill you.” 

Dragon… 

“I swear I just heard him say ‘Dragon’. If that’s the case, I’m going with you. There’s no way in  _ hell _ I am letting you lose a life in your own realm,” Technoblade growls. 

“What do we need to do to end this war?” I ask, making sure to say it in the mixture of Endspeak and English. 

“Kill the Dragon. She holds our land captive. If we kill her, the End is free…” Kevin mutters. Can we do this? Tommy falls at the mere name of Dream, Technoblade is extremely vain, Tubbo would do anything for Tommy… I turn to my family.

“Before you even ask: yes, I will go with you to defeat a dragon. I don’t want you dying, even if you have three lives right now,” Tommy blurts. I look at Tubbo. He simply nods. 

“You guys are gonna go to the End? Mind if I join?” Fundy asks. 

“We need all the help we can get… Well, Kevin. Looks like it’s time to kill a dragon.” 

“Techno, are you wearing my dad’s jumper?” Tommy, Tubbo, and I begin laughing. 

“Yes, I swear to the Blood God, if you say it matches my eyes, I will murder a fox.” 

We begin preparing. Armor is fixed, weapons are created, potions are grabbed, Techno changes out of the comfortable, yellow jumper (after Eret had said it matched his eyes) and grabs his pig-skull mask- still leaving the crown behind. By the time we’re done, we look like Vikings and a really tall purple person. Kevin explains how to get to the portal and how to open it. We begin walking. 

“It’s likely to be over a thousand blocks away, are you sure you are all up for the trip?” Kevin asks. 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” I shrug. 

We make it to the portal in one day, luckily it was only three hundred blocks. Tubbo and Tommy set up the portal, the two building off of each other’s energy. Technoblade looks at his brothers and nephew. He’s ready to fight. “It’s all set!” 

“Let’s go kill a fucking dragon!” Tommy yells. 

“We should sleep first, we don’t know how strong this dragon is and we’ve been walking all day.” 

“He’s right…” I agree. Technoblade nods at me. 

“One condition: let me do your hair tomorrow morning,” Tommy blurts, looking at Techno, he almost apologizes before stopping himself. 

“Sure, same as last time? I really liked that,” He smiles at his younger brother. “You’d need to change it slightly to fit my mask…” 

Meanwhile in the woods…

Dream set his mask to the side… his hair was getting too long.  _ I need to cut it _ . The once short hair was now hanging by his ears. The forest was almost completely quiet.  _ Phil and Techno must’ve given up _ . He reprimanded himself for his idiotic behaviour. He could’ve won the war, destroyed L’Manburg, and  _ then _ deal with Tommy. Without Technoblade knowing. He silently cursed himself, hiding away in a small cave near L’Manburg. 

“Baaaaaa!” An alarmed blue sheep bleated behind him. 

“Hey, I- I know you! You’re the man we’re supposed to take in,” Ghostbur emerges from the back of the cave. “You’re Dream.” 

_ Shit! _ Dream thinks, he runs as fast as he can. The sheep is somehow in front of him. He dodges it with little effort. 

“PHIL!” The ghost yelled, “Phil! I found him!”

Dream continued running. His mask sliding into place. His hair flew into his eyes.  _ Goddamnit not now! _ He thought, hiding against a tree. 

“Where is he?” Phil yelled to his son.

“He ran that way!” Dream steadied his breathing, slowly climbing up the tree.

He made sure his breathing was silent. He pushes himself up to another branch. The forest was too thick for Phil to use his wings. So long as he didn’t make any noise, he would be safe. The silence that followed was painful. He didn’t even hear twigs snapping or the rustling of the wind. He let out a breath. 

“Found you,” Jack Manifold muttered from next to him. 

Dream jumped out of the tree, landing on his knees and immediately sprinting away. “You’re trapped, Dream.” Phil was in front of him, Manifold at his back, Ghostbur to his right, and Sapnap to his left. He attempted to rush Ghostbur, being stopped by a sword in the pale boy’s hand. 

“I’m not stupid, Dream. You hurt my brother, I can’t let that slide.” 

The man swore under his breath, tilting his head down and allowing his mask to fall to the ground. He held his arms in defeat. His hoodie was dirt-covered and brown instead of its normal lime green. His hair had twigs and knots in it. 

“You finally look like the homeless man you are…”

“I HAVE A HOME!” He yelled. 

“Dream, having a building to live in is different than having a home. Having a home is having people who care for you. A home is that place you feel like yourself. Where you can be comfortable. Where you can talk to people without tricking them,” Sapnap rambled. “You don’t have a home. You have a house.”

They pulled Dream’s arms behind his back, securing his hands with rope. They grabbed his ridiculously overpowered sword from his belt. They grabbed his mask- now cracked and chipped- from the ground, handing it to Phil. Slowly the six- including Friend- made their way to L’Manburg, Manifold and Dream limping slightly from falling. 

“Oh my gods…” People lined the street to see Dream being pulled to Eret’s castle. 

“They caught him…” Children hid next to their parents. 

“He doesn’t have his mask, do they know it’s him?” The palace guards stepped aside, letting the six through. 

“Eret,” Phil spoke. “Can we use one of your cells?” The king looked to his friend, wondering why he would need a cell. The moment his eyes fell on the captive, he froze. 

“Is that-” 

“Hello, my king,” Dream spat. 

“It’s definitely him… Where’s his mask?” Eret stared the fugitive down. Phil held it out to the king. Eret grabbed the mask gently, “You may be an ass but I’m not. I’m not like you, you can keep your dignity.” He buckled the mask to Dream’s face, “The boys can decide what happens to you when they get back. For now, twenty-four-hour surveillance in cell ten,” He spoke to the guard for the last sentence. The guard muttered a respectful acknowledgment, Dream smirked visibly under the mask, “One more thing.” They stopped, “His arms stay tied except for eating and a twenty-minute exercise break. Understood?” The guards nodded, bringing the fugitive to his cell. Dream’s smirk fell.

“When they get back? Where did they go?” Phil asks once Dream was properly put away. 

“We agreed to open the End for a short period so that Ranboo could see his people. I haven’t gotten the realm notification on my communicator yet, so they’re still heading there.” Phil nodded, his mind going over everything that might go wrong. “Techno is with them.” Phil let out a breath Eret could see he was holding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the server if you'd like!   
> (Not linked to this chapter)


	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo and co. Visit the End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally deleted this entire chapter at 1k words by accident and started over :') Enjoy.

Tommy secured the final braid in place, tying it down with the golden band Technoblade supplied for him. Tommy grabbed a large section of the pink mess and pulled it to the top of his brother’s head, pinning it in place. Technoblade added a few more gold pins and bands, further pulling it from his eyes. He placed his pig-skull mask on the top of his head. The group lined the portal, glancing at each other while making last-minute preparations. 

“Time to kill a dragon?” Tommy asked.

“Time to kill a dragon,” Techno confirmed. He swiftly pulled the mask over his eyes, his hair staying in place.

They jumped through the portal. There were a few moments of silence before Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy began to panic. They couldn’t hear… Techno, Ranboo, and Kevin had teleported before, it was the same magic. They immediately began calming the other three. When they were uprighted, Technoblade began taking in his surroundings. There were several towers ahead of them, seemingly the only colour in the world. The towers were made of purple obsidian, they had a slight glow at the top. 

The End people stared at them, talking excitedly as they passed. They continued walking until they got a message from their communicators. 

_ Ender- Dragon. Health- 100% _

“You guys stay here, I’m going to scout the area. Kevin, please keep them safe,” Technoblade left them without another word. 

The boys sat on the white stone beneath them, except Tommy. The texture of the stone made his skin crawl. Tommy stood by his brothers and nephew. He seemed to be the only one noticing the hundreds of Endpeople that began crowding them, as his family was still talking in hushed tones. 

“Uh… Guys?” Tommy asked. By this time, they were completely surrounded.

“Wh-” Ranboo turned to his brother. One of the Endpeople stepped forward, “Stay there.” Ranboo warned. Instead, they moved forward. Ranboo took a step back and tripped on a piece of stone. The Endperson held their hand out, reaching for Ranboo’s forehead. Something about them calmed him. He held still until the hand made contact. He began screaming in pain. 

“What are you-? Get back!” Tommy held a sword to the Endperson’s neck, effectively making them back down. 

“No, Tommy…” Ranboo sat up, trying to stand but falling slightly. Tommy kept his eyes on the Endperson.

“Ranboo, are you ok?” The Endpeople began talking excitedly at the name. 

“Tommy, her name is Sarah. She raised me. She was helping me remember, but memories are painful-” The Endwoman nodded. “But I remember. I remember everything. I remember the war, I remember my parents, I remember leaving, I remember.”

“Oh, sorry.” Tommy removed the sword. 

“I also remember how to make a community translator, which would be extremely helpful. I would only need my things so-” A few Endpeople broke from the group. “Well, I guess they’re leaving to get the supplies…” 

When the Endpeople got back, Ranboo immediately got to work. It was his design, none of the Endpeople could make it but him. Technoblade returned right when Ranboo finished, his people were still surrounding him. They moved out of Techno’s way when he let out a low growl. 

“This will allow you to understand all of them, right now they’re whispering so it won’t be as intense. Though I’m talking about it, so they might understand already…” Ranboo muttered. He turned the device on. 

There was a beat of silence before Kevin stepped forward, “Your highness, Ender is aware of someone’s presence. We must move.” Kevin’s voice was rough and deep.

“Huh… That’s somehow exactly what I expected but not at the same time…” Tommy smiled as the people began moving away from him. Ranboo turned to face his home, his End City. He remembered the beautiful village, his parents didn’t want a castle so there was never one. The lights were always so vibrant, the colours shining through every day. When he turned, he was met with a horrible sight. The village was destroyed. All that was there were the healing towers his parents allowed everyone to use. By the looks of things, only Ender-  _ that bastard!-  _ was able to gain from their healing power. 

“End City… oh gods, he ruined it... “ there were tears in Ranboo’s eyes as the words flew out of his mouth. There are ten towers,” Ranboo began explaining as they walked forward. “Each tower has a crystal that heals the dragon. Our best bet would be to destroy the crystals, then engage the dragon. The only issue would be if the dragon saw us. We have to be fast and silent.” 

“Since when have you been good at making strategies?” Technoblade joked, turning to his brother when he stopped.

Ranboo deadpanned, “Since I remembered being Prince and General of the End, and remembered all of my strategy classes.” 

“Oh, shit” Tommy muttered. They continued walking in silence until they got close enough to hear screams. The screams seemed to come from nowhere, they were  _ too _ human-like. 

“T-Techno-” Tommy started, clearly scared. 

“I know, Theseus. I’m here. You’re safe. I won’t let you get hurt.” 

Tommy nodded, repeating the words in his head like a prayer. They stopped at the base of the first tower, stealing one last glance before splitting up. They made quick work of the towers, using ladders they brought with them. They got seven of the ten crystals destroyed before the dragon noticed Fundy beginning to climb tower eight. Ender threw a fireball at Fundy, the fox boy barely dodged it. Thinking quickly, the fox jumped off the tower. He kept the dragon focused on him. 

“WHO ARE YOU?” The dragon screamed. 

“I-I’m sorry, I accidentally came here…”  _ C’mon Fundy.... _ 8.

“Why were you on my tower?” Ender yelled louder, flapping his wings directly above the small boy. 

“I was just wondering why it was glowing!”  _ Keep him focused, Fundy… _ 9.

“How did you-?”

“TEN!” Ranboo yelled. At once, the five attacked the dragon. Kevin was physically unable to. They continued pelting him with different attacks, getting the dragon’s health down as far as they could. They had cut his wings off, successfully pinning Ender in place. 

_ Ender- Dragon. Health- 1% _

“This hit is yours,” Technoblade handed Ranboo his sword. 

“ ** _ ~~This is for my mother~~_** ,” He spoke in Endspeak. Ranboo drove the sword through Ender’s heart, successfully killing the dragon. The realm went silent. Slowly, Ranboo rose to his feet. 

_ Ender- Dragon has been defeated by Prince Ranboo _

_ Prince Ranboo has completed achievement: Free the End _

_ Prince Ranboo has completed achievement: To Be a King _

_ King Ranboo has reached level 50. _

The notifications buzzed on their communicators. The Endpeople shouted their praises. The screaming stopped. There was cheering. They could hear the end people chanting ‘hail King Ranboo’. 

“Hail to the King,” Tommy smiled at his brother. He dipped into a deep bow, Technoblade, Tubbo, and Fundy following his lead. Soon after, the Endpeople join the humans in their bow. 

“You may rise,” Ranboo turned to Tommy and whispered, “what the fuck? I don’t know how to run a realm, what the fuck do I do?” 

Tommy freezes, “uh… place Kevin in charge, ask them to begin rebuilding- you talked about the End City like it was gorgeous- and we can go ask Eret for help?” Ranboo nodded, smiling, and stammered a thanks out. 

“I place General Kevin in charge until I return. For now, everyone must work together to make our realm the beauty that it once was. Begin by freeing our people locked away, then concentrate on building our city again. Keep this portal open so we can return. Do you all understand?” The people nodded. Ranboo turned to his guard, “I will be safe in the overworld, I simply seek advice from a King there. I will be back soon.”

“Yes, my King,” Kevin smiled. There were more cheers and shouts as prisoners to the dragon were set free. 

“Kevin, you still have permission to call me Ranboo.” Kevin smiled at the king. His attention was torn away by a teenager moving toward him.

“Dad!” Kevin embraced the young man, Tommy grimaced at how skinny he seemed to be- even for an Enderperson. 

“My son…” Kevin began crying, embracing his son as tight as he could. Tears nearly came to Tommy’s eyes as he watched, remembering how tightly Tubbo hugged him the day he apologized, only a month ago. Tubbo seemed to read Tommy’s pain, latching onto his arm. Tommy smiled at his brother, bringing him into a full hug. 

“King Ranboo,” Techno started. 

“Oh gods, not you too.” 

“It’s my same principle with Theseus. I’ll occasionally say it, but most of the time I’ll just call you Ranboo. Anyway, is there a way we can boost the signal of the translator to have it reach the overworld as well as the End?” 

Ranboo and Technoblade began working on their project. Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy began healing those who were injured by the dragon. When both groups had finished, they set off to visit the Overworld. The portal left them all normal this time. They landed in L’Manburg, in their house. Ranboo smiled at the group, then teleported all of them to the front of Eret’s castle. 

“DUDE, WHAT THE HELL? THIS ENDERDUDE JUST STARTED- AND THEN- WHAT THE FUCK!” Quackity yelled, running up to them.

“I’ll explain later, Quackity. For now, I need to see King Eret.” The group laughed at their friend’s confusion.

“Yes, your majesty!” Quackity smiled at his friend. 

“Oh gods, not you too…”


	13. The Order of Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy decide Dream's fate
> 
> TW// Mentions of Self Harm and Death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I stray from the plan, my readers. My story can't be over yet. I had a plan, a set plan to follow. I had exactly 13 plot points to start with... 13 chapters, one of which was to be only fluff. The resolution of the entire thing. 
> 
> But this is where I stray.
> 
> The people who helped create this story aren't aware of what is to happen from this point on. They see my doc, yes. But they don't understand it. My new 14 plot points are acronymmed. Now, nobody knows but me. 
> 
> I have plans for all of my characters, my readers, now no one can know but me. 
> 
> Good luck, my readers. Good luck, my co-creators. From this point on, it is on me.

Fundy kept one arm over his stomach as they approached the castle. He wouldn’t allow anyone to look at it. The rest of the group simply assumed he wasn’t feeling well. They reached the doors, Phil and Eret standing just inside. 

“Eret!” Quackity yelled. The king glanced at his friend, then looked back at Phil for a brief moment before looking at the group full force.

“Why is it that you are always covered in blood?” Eret asked, rushing to his family with Phil following close behind. “Tommy upstairs, third door down. I have clothes for you there already. Go shower.”  
“Why do you-?” Tommy laughed.

“How many times have you come over?” Eret snapped. Tommy began heading upstairs, muttering something that none of them could understand. “Tubbo, same thing but fourth. Techno, I don’t have any of your clothes-”

“That’s fine, he looks great in Ghostbur’s jumpers!” Tubbo yelled before darting up the stairs. Phil followed his son quickly. Techno would definitely be pissed, in fact, he already was. The piglin hybrid let out a small growl. 

“Ghostbur has a room on the first floor in the left corridor, or I can-” 

“No, it’s fine. Thank you, Eret.” Technoblade walked down the left corridor, the King watching him.

“Ranboo, I don’t have a room for you yet. I apologize,” The End king smiled at his friend. 

“That’s alright. I’ll be back in a moment!” There was a loud pop, the boy disappearing. 

“Fundy,” the King turned toward his son, seeing him sway slightly. “Fundy?” There was no response. The fox moved toward his father, finally moving his arm. There was a large burn across his abdomen. 

“I didn’t want them to worry,” Fundy muttered. Eret had his arms by the boy, ready to catch him. 

“Fundy, you should have told them. They could have helped!” Eret began moving his son to the throne in the center of the room. He needed to sit down at the least.

“It’s fine, ‘m ok.” The boy tripped, falling into Eret’s arms. 

“Fundy?” There was no response from the small boy. “Fundy!” There was an urgency in the king’s voice. Ghostbur ran into the room, worried by the repetition of his son’s name. 

“Wh-” Ghostbur paused, seeing his son unconscious. “I-I… What… How…” 

“He fought the dragon with his uncles, he didn’t want them to see- Oh gods…”

“We need to- How can we-” The ghost couldn’t finish a thought. His mind was set on repeating ‘he needs Blue’. If anyone were to even slightly suggest…

“Wil, do we have any more Blue?” Eret was close to sobbing. 

“I-I can… I… he made me promise… I don’t…” Eret looked at his friend confused. The ghost started pacing. “He’s on his last life… I can’t…” the ghost took a sharp breath. “I’ll get you Blue.” 

The ghost hurried to the exit, being met by a confused Ranboo. “Hello, Wil.” 

“Can you get me to Phil’s house? I need to get there quick… and I need you to promise you won’t tell Fundy.” 

The End King nodded, seeing the ghost was clearly panicked and had been crying. Ranboo took Ghostbur’s hand and let the magic fall from him. In an instant, they were inside Phil’s house. The ghost began rifling through the chests in a hurry.

“Wil, what’s happening?”   
“P-Phil has a… a dagger. I-I need to find it.” 

Ranboo moved toward the End chest by the corner. It opened when he touched it. When he looked inside, he saw a grey dagger. No shine to it. It looked dull like it had been used too much on projects that weren’t needed. On top of that, there were blue stains all across the blade. 

“Wil?” The ghost jerked his head toward the king. “Is this it?” The ghost moved toward Ranboo, “Why was it in an End chest?” 

Ghostbur sat for a moment, contemplating what to say. He pulled a bottle out of his pocket. “Ranboo, I want you to stab me.” 

“W-what!? Wil, no! Absolutely not!” Ranboo pushed the dagger toward his friend, making sure the blade was facing the king. 

“Ranboo, if you don’t stab me, I will do it myself. Please, I promised Fundy I wouldn’t but he- Please don’t make me break my promise to my son. Please. He’s already mad at me. Please, Ranboo.” The ghost kept repeating the word. He turned the dagger around in his brother’s hand, making the blade face him. The king froze, tears clouding his vision. 

“Wil, I’m not going to-”

“Ranboo, if I don’t bleed, Fundy will die. I can’t let my son die. So either you push that dagger through my chest, or I do it myself,” Ghostbur gripped his brother’s wrist, pulling it closer to his chest. “Nobody has to know you did this. You can tell them that you haven’t seen me-”

“Wil, I’m a terrible liar.” The king interrupted his brother. Why did it have to be him? Why now? Why did they have to be having this conversation? 

“Please, Ranboo. I don’t want my son to die.”

“Is there  _ any  _ other way?” 

“No, I’m sorry. You’ll see why once it happens, but there is no other way. I need to bleed. I need to save Fundy, just please do it. Please don’t make me break my promise.”

“I’m sorry, Wil…” The king pushed the dagger forward. There was a brief moment of silence before Ghostbur fell to the ground. Ghostbur began collecting his blood in the bottle. “Oh my gods, Blue is… Wil…” 

“Give this to Eret. Don’t tell him what it is, just tell him I gave it to you…” 

“What? Wil, no why are- please tell me how to help you, why couldn’t we have done a smaller cut?” The last sentence was spoken to himself. 

“A smaller cut wouldn’t have given us enough blood.”   
“Wil, please let me-” Ranboo paused, the ghost was almost completely invisible. 

“Thank you, Ranboo.”

  
  


Once Tommy was finished with cleaning himself of the dark blood, he walked out of the room Eret had deemed his. He was surprised to see Phil standing to the left of his door. 

“Hey, dad…” Tommy smiled at his father.

“Hey, Toms. I’m trying to make sure Techno doesn’t try to assassinate the president while he showers,” Phil explained, a slight smile gracing his face. Tommy nodded, Tubbo probably said something about the jumpers. 

“Hey guys, have you seen Eret or Fundy? Ghostbur was in his room but he left, Eret was yelling at Fundy…” Techno spoke from down the hall, making his way forward.

“Uh, no I haven’t. That jumper looks good on you. It-”

“Don’t you dare say anything about my eyes.” Techno spat out. His hair was tangled at his shoulders. 

“Techno, can I-?” Tommy started, Tubbo exiting his room. 

“If you’re going to ask about my hair, yes. Tubbo,  _ run _ .” The boy laughed loudly, running from his brother. Of course, neither of them would hurt the other but it was still fun to revisit the times when they were younger. When Technoblade would chase his younger brothers around for hours, then tackle them and release them again. 

“Boys, boys!” Phil laughed, “let’s go to the garden.”

“Uh oh, that sounds like serious talk time…” Tubbo joked. 

“Well, Mister President, it is.” The title immediately made the boys snap into serious mode. They followed Phil to the back garden, where- much to Phil’s displeasure- guards surrounded a figure. “What the fuck…”

“Dad is… is that…” Tommy’s question was answered when two masked eyes glared at him. Phil stopped his sons and moved forward. 

“He isn’t supposed to be out here yet,” Phil stated. The guards shifted uncomfortably. 

“Sir, we received a message from King Eret. President Tubbo is supposed to decide his fate today. King Eret asked us to bring him to you,” One of the guards answered an unspoken question. 

Tubbo shifted forward, Tommy directly behind him. “Take off his mask.” 

“Tubbo I don’t think-” Phil started. 

“Please,” Tommy whimpered from behind him. Phil sighed, gesturing to the guards. They were now under Tubbo’s command. The mask was slowly pulled away. Green eyes now glared at brown and blue. The light hair that framed his freckle-infested face was messy, unlike Dream’s usual put-together look. 

“Took you long enough,” Dream’s ruby voice flowed through Tommy’s ears. He needed to get away, he felt the need to run. Instead, Tommy gripped Tubbo’s arm sharply. 

“Stop talking,” Tubbo’s voice was cold. This man deserved no emotion, no mercy. 

“I mean honestly, why do I even try?” 

Tubbo pulled a sword from one of the guard’s belts, aiming it at Dream’s throat. It was almost cutting his skin, “Stop talking. Dream, you should be executed for your crimes.” 

“NO!” Tommy yelled. A smirk pushed its way on Dream’s face. Tubbo pulled the sword back slightly, “Tubbo if we kill him, we are just like him.” 

“What do we do instead?” Tubbo asked, his eyes still trained on Dream. 

“The- the prison… Um… Pandora’s Vault,” Tommy muttered. 

“That’s perfect, with all the safety measures…” Tubbo mumbled. 

“What exactly are all the measures?” Phil asked. 

“Mining fatigue, spawn locking, a nether portal grid-” One of the guards begins. 

“What?” Tubbo asked.

“There’s mining fatigue- self-explanatory. Spawnlocking- the prisoner is forced to set their spawn point inside the prison, but when they spawn it’ll teleport them to the cell. The only way for guards to get in is through a very specific pattern of nether portals. There are ‘keycards’ from a specific item being placed in chests to enter specific cells. If a prisoner sets off an alarm, it would teleport a guard to the cell and give them strength, speed, regeneration, and full armour so the guard can find the prisoner. There’s a twenty-four-hour watch, along with a system that would allow every guard in the greater SMP to know they escaped so we can find the prisoner if they attempted an escape. Along with that, the prison has several layers of obsidian. It would take nearly nine hours to even get through one block,” Awesamdude spoke as he walked up to the group, “I would know, I built Pandora’s Vault.” 

“Sam, can we-” 

“Yes. Put him away. I didn’t care who went in there last month. But now, put him in there,” The guards began pushing Dream toward the prison. "I just came to say good luck. I'm leaving the server today. If you need me again, I'm one message away." 


	14. A Ghost's Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Death, allusions to sewer slide, mentions of self harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T TRUST THE AUTHOR
> 
> -YOUR NARRATOR

How do you make a funeral for someone who’s been dead for almost a year? How do you break the news to his son? How do you tell his family? What do you tell the people you love most? How do you tell them that you are the reason he’s gone? Would you tell them? 

Ranboo teleported to the infirmary. Eret looked up at him shocked, Fundy still unconscious on the bed. Ranboo had clearly been crying. He had been gone for too long. Eret had time to move Fundy into the infirmary  _ and _ wrap the wounds… Taking a shower doesn’t take that long.

“Ranboo?” The End king walked up to him, refusing to speak. He handed him the bottle of- “He got the Blue.” Ranboo nodded, then turned his back to Eret. “Ranboo, I don’t know how to use the-”

“It’s just like a healing potion,” Ranboo interrupted. His voice was raw. 

Eret nodded, though Ranboo couldn’t see. He carefully poured the liquid into his son’s mouth. Fundy began coughing, “Just drink Fundy.” The boy followed his father’s orders. The wounds on his chest healed immediately. 

“Stop, stop. I’m done,” Fundy pushed the bottle away from his face before he opened his eyes. He glanced at the half-empty bottle, “Wh-where did you…”

“I’m sorry, Fundy,” Ranboo whispered. Eret glanced between the two. Fundy had tears in his eyes. 

“Where is he?” Fundy barely voiced. 

“I-I can’t…” 

“Where is he?” the fox boy yelled. Eret and Ranboo both jumped at the sudden outburst. Ranboo visibly composed himself.

“Keep him in bed for two days. There are some side effects of nearly dying. I’m sorry, Fundy.” The king began walking, nearly making it out before stopping again. “He’s gone. He didn’t break his promise, though. He made sure I knew he promised you. He… he made sure he didn’t break his promise.” 

Fundy was practically sobbing into his new father’s arms. He knew what Ranboo ment, the king did not. “Fundy… Fundy what’s going on?” 

“Wil’s gone…” Fundy whispered into the king’s neck. “He’s gone forever…” 

Ranboo stumbled down the hall of Eret’s castle, tears wavering him to the point he couldn’t see. He choked on his breath, tripping again. Technoblade grabbed his shoulder.  _ When did he get here? _

“Ranboo, breath. Breath, it’s alright.” 

“Oh gods, I killed him…” Techno pushed Ranboo to the ground. 

“Slow down, slow down. What’s going on?” 

“I killed him, I killed him, oh gods, Techno... He’s- he’s gone. I-” Techno began exaggerating his breathing in a slow, easy to follow pattern, hoping his brother would understand.

Techno took a few minutes to observe the hybrid king. His hair was a disaster, even worse than when he woke up on the ground. The split black and white now clouding to a grey. His normally pristine eyeliner- one side black, the other white opposite to his skin tones- was running. He had clearly been crying. His suit was crumpled, the red tie completely missing. 

“Ranboo, I need you to tell me what happened,” Techno asked his brother. 

“He- he asked me to kill him and I did, and Fundy knew before I could tell him nicely, I killed him Techno,” The king continued to ramble.

“Ranboo, Ranboo, slow down, who?” Techno thought he had put the pieces together already, but he needed to know for sure. 

“Wilbur, Wilbur asked me to… He-” Ranboo took a deep breath, “I killed Wilbur…” 

“That’s alright Ranboo. Don’t blame yourself. He would’ve done it himself if you didn’t. It’s alright,” Techno held his brother closely. “It’s alright.” 

Phil walked into the hall, “Hey, what’s going on here?”

“One second, dad. Ranboo, go to bed. You can use Tom’s room. I’ll let him know you’re in there,” the End king slowly stood up, “Hold on,” Techno called for a guard to escort Ranboo out. The End king slowly made his way down the hall.   
“Techno, what happened?” Phil, being an empath hybrid, knew something was terribly wrong. He could feel dread, anger, and self-deprecation. Something was terribly wrong. The emotions were drowned by the intense regret seeping off of the king. 

“Uh, Phil…” Techno sighed, “This is going to come off insensitive-”

“Techno, it’s you. I know you don’t know how to express emotions in any way other than humor. I know you don’t know how to break bad news without making it less intense. Just… go for it.” 

“Ok, uh… Your grandson got all burnt in the End. The dragon attacked him specifically and he hid it from us. When he got back Wil was all like ‘oh no, my trans furry son is dying. But wait! My blood can heal him’ -yes I know about that. The voices have been screaming it at me for weeks. I kept trying to talk to him about it but he wouldn’t listen. Anyway, Wil was going all psycho, saying that he needed Blue. He didn’t he would’ve been able to survive with a little bit of healing potion. He asked your fourth, I think, adopted son to stab him to get Blue to heal the furry. Fourth son is completely beating himself up about it, and I don’t know how to help him.” 

“Wil’s…” Phil muttered.

“Yeah…” Techno sighed, taking a shaky breath. 

“And he asked Ranboo to…” Phil fully put the pieces together, “Oh my gods, Tech. He’s actually gone this time.” 

Phil dropped to the floor, sobs destroying his composure. Techno bit back the tears that sat in his eyes. Tommy and Tubbo came down the hallway next. Twenty minutes after Phil had begun crying. Their father was still stuck on the ground, Technoblade next to him. 

“Dad?” Tommy stopped laughing first, Tubbo quick to follow. When Tubbo saw the looks on his family’s faces, fear clawed at his gut. 

“T-Tommy…” Phil started. Techno knew he was going to tell him to go away.

“He needs to know, dad. Theseus, Ranboo is in your bed right now.”

“That’s not sob-worthy, what is  _ really _ going on?” Tommy’s face was serious. Something that- even after being exiled and emotionally manipulated- didn’t happen often. 

“This is going to sound so insensitive-” 

“It’s you, that’s fine.” Tommy and Tubbo said at the same time. 

“Ok, Wil kinda asked Ranboo to go all… Scream on him,” Techno mumbled. Tubbo’s body felt like it was on fire. Tommy was just… confused. 

“What?”

“You’ve never seen Scream?” Techno asked. 

“N-no…” 

“Oh gods, Wil’s dead,” Tubbo mumbled. 

Tommy fell to the ground. “I’m sorry, Theseus.”

The next few days were a blur for the family. They had to spend hours upon hours planning a funeral for someone who didn’t even have a body. For someone who had been dead for nearly a year. For their favourite sibling, or their father, or their son… No father should outlive their son. 

Theseus spent most of the days in his room. He would open his eyes for a mear hour before they would slip shut again. Either that or he would be crying on the floor, choking on silent sobs. He reverted back to the mentality he had when in exile. ‘Nobody likes me. I should’ve stayed with Dream. I never should’ve left’ repeated in his head every hour. 

Tubbo was distracted. He was one of the few planning the funeral. He was in charge of where the gravesite should be, how easy it would be to get there, and what would be placed around it after the service. He wanted everything to be perfect. 

Phil was in charge of the service. He was to decide who would be there, whether he would allow the entire country or simply family and friends. He was devastated. He blamed himself for not hiding the dagger better, for not keeping it on him at all times. He knew it wasn’t Ranboo’s fault but he accidentally distanced himself from the young king.

Ranboo returned to the End. Deciding it was better to focus on _his_ realm rather than the one that he knew would remind him of his brother. He blamed himself. He was the one to drive the dagger in. He was the one who didn’t tell the ghost to fuck off. He was the one who didn’t find a better way. He could’ve found a better way. He tried to stop Wil.

“I am so sorry. I don’t want to see any of you say “there’s no reason to be” because there is. There is so much to apologize for, and so little time. I promise if I could’ve stopped it… I would’ve. I write this as the author hears the story from others… If I could’ve stopped Wilbur, I would’ve. If I could’ve stopped Tommy, I would’ve. Tubbo, Tommy, Fundy, Techno… If I could’ve helped  _ him.  _ If I would’ve known he could… If I would’ve known Wilbur was going to f-” 

He did warn you. 

Eret and Fundy spent every day together. Eret was trying to help his son- Fundy would always remind him ‘ _ adopted _ son. Not biological’- recover from the news. Fundy had been fine when Wilbur died but only because Ghostbur was there to keep from spiraling. Now, Eret was the only one keeping him sane. 

Technoblade hid his feelings from the rest of the world. He spent every day in his cabin. Carl was the only one to keep him company there. He was angry. Saying that is a major understatement. Every day, he would leave his house, walk to the middle of the woods, and punch trees. He had bruises lining his knuckles. His arms were always sore, he had stopped sleeping. His entire body ached every day. 

The funeral was set to be on February 16th. When the 16th hit, the family was cold. Almost numb. Technoblade visited L’Manburg for the first time since Ghostbur’s death. Fundy and Eret sat by each other, Tommy and Tubbo behind them, Phil and Techno sat on the other side. The entire country had been invited, upon Phil’s final decision. The family was separated from the rest of the country. 

Tubbo had decided to put the gravesite by the Camarvan. The van stayed in its spot. After the funeral, there would be a small site completely dedicated to Wilbur and his ideals. Another one close by for Friend, who was in fact attending the funeral. 

Friend was stood to the side. Upon seeing the name on the grave, the sheep became angry. Nobody on the server would listen to him! He knew where his Totem was! He needed to go to his Totem! But none of them would  _ fucking _ listen! The sheep knew the story wasn’t over. 

Just beyond the gravesite, there was a forest. A rather dull place. It held no special significance. Until now. In the forest, a man was pushed to the ground.  _ It’s too cold. Where am I _ ? The man shoved his hands into his pockets, pulling out fingerless gloves. He shoved them onto his hands in a hurry. His trench coat didn’t provide much warmth, it was roughly patched up with bright orange bits. There was a weird pin on his shoulder with a flag he vaguely recognized. He pulled the grey beanie further over his head. He set off into the woods, hoping to find any sign of life. He never saw the rather large funeral. He never saw his father crying over his body. All he saw were trees, and a sword piercing his back. 


	15. Don't Trust The Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T TRUST THE AUTHOR
> 
> TW// D e a t h  
> This one is permanent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If he don't get a ghost imma go feral"
> 
> Prepare to go feral :)

~~ The author has been lying to you. Don’t trust the author.  ~~

Theseus walked down the halls of the castle, he had been staying there for a month now. His entire body ached.  _ Something _ was wrong. He didn’t know what, he simply knew that his entire back felt on fire. 

“Theseus, would you like to visit the End dimension with me?” Tubbo asked. They had stopped using the nickname the day after Ghostbur had faded. Since the funeral, they all agreed to go to therapy… something the teens hated. 

“Uh… no thanks, Tubs.” 

Tubbo smiled, then grabbed Theseus’ arm. “I’m not exactly asking!” 

Theseus tripped on his feet. “Tubbo, I really don’t-”

“It’s their holiday, Tom-” 

“Don’t,” Theseus pulled his arm from his brother’s grip.

“Theseus, it’s been a month. It’s Ranboo’s birthday,  _ please _ come to the End with me?” Theseus sighed heavily. He gestured for his brother to move forward, a large smile plastering on the latter’s face. “Thank you!” 

The two ran through the halls, pushing past anyone who got in their way. When they reached the outdoors, they were met with the now eldest sibling. Theseus took in his appearance. The pink hair was unusually disastrous, his ears were now pierced, along with a small ring in his nose. When he reached an arm out to great Theseus, the younger noticed how his hands were bruised- like he had decided to punch a stone wall (he had). 

The conversation they had was short, a simple ‘hi.’ ‘Hello.’ ‘how have you been?’ ‘tired mostly’. After their conversation, they left. The three of them practically ran to the portal, they had previously created a quicker path to it. When they were close to the portal, Tubbo bumped into someone in a familiar coat. His face was shielded by the mask he held over their face. 

“S-sorry!” Tubbo got no answer, as he was pushed further along the path by the youngest. They reached the portal in less than a minute after that. 

When they jumped through, they were amazed. The End had been completely re-done. The city was exactly how Ranboo had described it in their first visit. It looked like a village with bright lights hung everywhere. There were children running around and proper grass was surrounding them. The brothers could hear laughing and music. 

“Tubbo! Technoblade! Tommy!” Ranboo smiled, walking up to 

“Please don’t call me that. I prefer Theseus now.” 

“Right, my apologies,” Ranboo muttered. 

“Happy birthday, King Ranboo!” Techno mumbled.  _ Gods,  _ Theseus thought,  _ even his voice sounds pained. _

“Thanks,” Ranboo smiled. “Follow me, I’ll give you a tour of the city!” 

Theseus nodded, following his fourth sibling. He took a few minutes before actually looking at the End king. He was well put together, his hair now one solid colour- black. He ditched his normal suit, trading it for a red and green split sweater. The sides of his sweater matched his eyes. He looked like he forgot.  _ Everyone but Techno forgot _ Theseus thought. Theseus realized he wasn’t paying attention to anything the king was saying.

“-This is my house. It’s open to the public, I have a medical room. We keep extra food and supplies in there for anyone who needs it.” 

“That’s smart. Well done, your majesty!” Ranboo smiled at the title. “That’s new!” 

“Yeah! I’ve actually grown to like it. Down here, everyone uses it as a term of endearment. In the overworld, they had used it toward Eret in hatred and spite. I didn’t understand why.”

Theseus nodded. “It’s because people are still mad that he betrayed us.”

“Wait, when did that happen?” Ranboo asked.

“In the final control room. I suppose you were still here during L’Manburg’s war for independence.”

“Uh, yeah. That was about when I lost my memory,” Ranboo nervously laughed. 

The rest of the holiday was packed with fun. The town center had been cleared out, allowing for an area for dancing. There were large poles anchored into the ground that housed flower baskets and lights danced between them. There were shops lining the edge of every street. It was beautiful, to put it lightly. 

Halfway through the celebration, a notification sounded on their communicators. 

_ WilburSoot: Tommy? Tubbo? I need to speak with you guys.  _

The boys stared at their communicators. Theseus convinced himself that he was hallucinating. He walked over to Technoblade, demanding to see his communicator. The small black wrist band read the same thing. Next, he moved to Tubbo. Tubbo was already staring at his communicator in shock, moving toward Ranboo. The four meet up in the middle in time for another message. 

_ WilburSoot: Guys, please! It’s urgent!  _

_ WilburSoot: Phil’s hurt! Please! Fundy is asking for you! I don’t know why, all i know is phil’s h urtttand fundy is askinnng foor you. He says you knowwwwwwwww how eto healkp. Please guys i donn know whata going won. I dont knowe wherewa i am _

_ WilburSoot: HURRY! _

“What the fuck?” Theseus asked. Technoblade and Tubbo mirrored his shocked expression. Ranboo was already making a game plan. The king pulled Kevin aside, asking him to watch over the realm for a while. 

“I’m going to teleport to Fundy. We’ll end up five blocks away from him,” There was a loud pop heard in the realm. 

When Technoblade opened his eyes, he was at the medical building they set up. Quackity walked directly into Techno’s chest. “I’m so fucking sorry, I just saw Wilbur… he’s very much alive.”

Theseus ran inside, yelling something like ‘you stay here’. There was no way Techno was staying in place, his brother- possibly brother _ s _ \- was inside.

One hour earlier...

He walked through the forest, a strange feeling of familiarity filling him. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t been there before. As he walked, memories flooded back to him. A small boy with blonde hair chasing a teenager with pink hair. A green hoodie… A song about a country he hoped to make great one day. An explosion… Soft campfire lights. A man with horns banishing him from his own country. Beginning a new country with his brother! His brother going against him… Iron wings scraping on stone... A sword piercing his chest, driven by… No that couldn’t be right. That- he wouldn’t have…, right? His question hung in his head, as he noticed a familiar tune floating through the air. He walked towards it.

He followed the sound until he noticed a man in green and white, “Dad.” The man turned. 

“Wil?” He walked toward his son. Phil put his hand on Wil’s shoulder. “Wil? Y-you’re alive? Thank gods.”

Wilbur looked at him in pain, “yeah, I am. I remember everything.” 

Phil looked at him surprised “S-so you remember how you… why you-” 

“Yeah. You killed me,” There was murder in his eyes. 

“No…Wil, I didn’t want to, ” Phil looked at his son, pleading for him to understand. 

“Just doing what was right for the country, then?” Wil took a step forward, his dad following his lead. 

“No, Wil. I-”

“Did you miss me?” He took another step forward.

“ _ Of course,  _ I did. Every day.”

“Then why didn’t you try sooner?” This step backed Phil against a tree.

“I did, I swear I did. But Ghostbur-”

“ _ Ghostbur?” _ The boy hissed.

“Y-you don’t remember…? Wil, you were still here. You were still talking to us and he-” Phil stuttered at the overwhelming hatred he felt seeping off of his son. 

“There’s no use in fighting, Dad,” Wilbur hissed the word. “I’ve already decided.” 

Wilbur grabbed his father’s arm and pushed up on his elbow. In one swift movement, it was broken. “Thanks for the sword,” Wilbur muttered, yanking the weapon from his father’s belt. The look of fear in his father’s eyes was enough to satiate the hunger for blood Wilbur felt. 

The word pushed into Phil’s chest, piercing his lung. “But, I’m- I didn’t-”

“I know. But you did, and you didn’t regret it.” He twisted the sword “Thanks for the wings, too.” 

Wilbur took the iron wings from Phil’s back, “you have 10 minutes to find someone to help you,” Wilbur laughed. “But we’re in the forest! Good luck.” He pushed the wings onto his back, leaving for L’Manburg. 

Phil held his chest in shock. He didn’t feel anything… then it hit him. He felt like he was drowning. He began taking shorter, quicker breaths. He quickly stood, trying to run, but he tripped. He fell onto a tree trunk. “Wilbur!” He cried. “Fundy! Tommy! Techno! Tubbo! Ranboo!” He sobbed, praying anyone would hear him, “My sons! My boy’s!” He began coughing, blood pouring out of his mouth as well as the gaping hole in his chest. “Anyone, please” with a new resolve to not die, he ran again, this time making it to the edge of the forest. 

“Phil?” Fundy asked, recognizing the old man. “PHIL! Grandpa, what- what happened to you?” Fundy carefully plucked his grandfather off the ground. “Don’t worry, Phil. We’re gonna get you healed up.” The small fox had tears running down his face as he examined the wound before breaking into a full-fledged sprint.

When they got to the medical building, a familiar not-so-ghost was there. 

“W-Wilbur?” Fundy asked. “How are you- Nevermind, please get Tommy, I need his help, he still has some Healing Blue.” 

“I-I haven’t seen Tommy… is he going to be alright?” Wilbur asked, gesturing to his father, who had passed out. 

“I don’t know, I need Tommy or Ranboo….” Fundy began cleaning his grandfather’s chest of dirt and clothes. 

“I’ll look for them, you stay here.” Wil left, not intending on looking for Tommy or whoever Ranboo was. He planned on this. He walked around for twenty minutes, acting like he was looking for someone. 

“Quackity? Have you seen Tommy?” He asked, wanting to make it seem like he was helping. 

“N-no, I haven’t. How are you-” The former president cut his friend off.

“I’m sorry, I’d love to answer, but I need to find Tommy.” He ran back to the medical building, burying the smirk that wanted to slither onto his face. When he reached the building, he took out his communicator, sending three quick messages. “I’m sorry Fundy, I couldn’t find-” 

“He’s gone already,” Fundy sobbed into his father’s arms. 

“I’m sorry, Fundy…” Wilbur whispered, “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault,” the fox sniffed. 

Theseus ran into the room, Techno following shortly behind. “I got a really weird message on my communicator and I think Quackity has gone mental because he- Wilbur? How-? Wha-?” Theseus glanced at his father’s body on the table, “no, no, no, no! I just got back, you can’t leave me now!” He ran to his father’s side, sobbing. 

“Tommy. T-Tommy, it’s too late.” Wilbur muttered. They weren’t supposed to react like this… a pit of guilt seared through his gut. They were supposed to be happy, Phil killed him… “It’s too late, he’s gone.” 

“How did this even happen?” Technoblade asked, stepping closer to his brothers. “I mean, how did dad get hurt, and how are you here?” 

“I- I don’t know. All I remember is dad stabbing me, then I’m in the forest. I didn’t remember anything, it all came back in spurts. I-I came toward L’Manburg the moment I remembered where it was.” 

“I’m sorry, Ghostbur…?” Techno tried. 

“N-no, I’m Wilbur. Just Wilbur… I don’t remember being Ghostbur…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe join the discord?   
> Please?
> 
> Not linked again.


	16. Ranting To Your Brother Who Was Dead Is Actually Therapeutic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Mentions of Death and Self Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugggghhhhhh... you guys are spoiled.   
> 1) Three chapters in one day???  
> 2) This chapter is just fluff. JUST fluff. Over 1k words of pure FLUFF.

It wasn’t long after they left the building that another ghost appeared. He wore a green hoodie. Within the three minutes that he had known them, he had pulled the strings attached to it fifteen times- Theseus was counting. The ghost asked for them to call him ‘Ghostza’. It was weird to the boys, their father was there but he was… gone. He didn’t remember  _ anything,  _ not even the good. 

“Tommy, can you tell me what happened after I died?” Wilbur asked. Theseus, Tubbo, Technoblade, Ranboo, and Wilbur were walking through the forest. Ghostza had complained that he was tired, so the five showed him his house. 

“Uh.. can we sit down?” The oldest nodded. “A-and Tech, can I-”

“Yes, please, gods yes, Theseus. It has been a month since you messed with my hair. Please, for the love of  _ gods _ braid it!” Techno practically begged his younger brother. Theseus smiled, they walked into the clearing that the teens had claimed theirs. Theseus sat down first, on a log by the tent they set up. Techno sat at his legs, pulling a hairbrush out of his bag. 

“Theseus?” Wilbur asked, taking a seat across from Techno. “Tech, do you have n-” 

“Yes, in my bag. I can’t look now, Theseus has my hair. I would rather not have it pulled.” 

Wil nodded, grabbing the small black bag out of Techno’s larger one. “Theseus is a newer thing. I felt very  _ very _ upset after Ghostbur faded. He wasn’t you, but he was so much  _ like _ you that talking to him allowed me to suppress my guilt. Even hearing ‘Tommy’ after he was gone felt like a stab in the back.”

“Ok. So tell me, Theseus-” 

“U-uh, you guys c-can go back to calling me T-Tommy if you’d like. Sorry f-for interrupting.”

Wilbur was visibly disturbed,  _ Tommy doesn’t stutter or apologize for interrupting… that’s not my Tommy. _ “Since when do you-”

“We’ll get to that,” Techno mutters. This wasn’t something either of them wanted to talk about. 

“After you were gone, we immediately saw Ghostbur. He didn’t remember any bad things, only good. He was obsessed with the colour blue, he said you could put all your sadness in it and chuck it away,” the boys smiled at the fond memory, Wil smiling as well. 

“Yeah, that was cool until we found out it was his blood…” 

“Then it’s a bit of a blur… Techno had spawned Withers so we were clearing the damage from that. Ranboo showed up. He didn’t have much memory at the time and always carried a memory book. We griefed Georges house-”

“Who’s we?” Wil interrupted. 

“Uh, Ranboo and I. After that, we went to court. I told them I was the only one there. I didn’t want to get Ranboo in trouble. Dream came by- oh, he was engaged to Fundy-”

“ _ Was?” _ It was practically a growl. Wil noticed how Tommy flinched, taking deep shuddering breaths to calm himself.  _ My Tommy wouldn’t flinch. Something happened to him. I’m going to kill whoever hurt him.  _

“T-they aren’t. They aren’t married either. D-Dr-” Tommy glanced at Tubbo, who sat next to Ranboo on the other side of the clearing.

“Dream didn’t want to go through with it,” Tubbo interjected. He knew Tommy wouldn’t be able to say  _ his _ name.

“U-um… t-then D-” Tommy took a deep breath. 

“Tommy, you can call him ‘D’ if it helps,” Ranboo mumbled. Wilbur looked at him confused. They had introduced Ranboo to Wil, but… why couldn’t he say ‘Dream’? What had that green bastard done to him?

“Thanks… then D threatened the lives of L’Manburg citizens unless Tubs exiled me,” Tubbo muttered a small ‘sorry’. 

“So you were exiled?” 

“Y-yeah Ghostbur came with me. D and Ghostbur were the only two to visit me for most of it… Uh, anyway… D did some… not so… I-I can’t,” Tommy’s grip had switched from tight to lose and back again for most of the last sentence. 

“I got it, Toms. I got it,” Tubbo muttered. Tommy’s grip loosened again, he allowed himself to get lost in his work. “Dream took away Tommy’s armour every week. He told Tommy lies about what was going on in L’Manburg, he told Tommy that we didn’t like him, that it was the reason we didn’t visit. It was a complete lie. We made sure he knew that the moment he got back,” Wilbur nodded.

“That can’t be all of it. Toms…” Wil glanced up from Techno’s nails to see two things. One, Techno was asleep. Dead asleep, snoring in Tommy’s lap. Two, Tommy was completely lost in the complex braid. “He’s not right… I don’t know how to explain it, it’s… it’s like-”

“His fire’s gone out,” Ranboo suggested. 

“He’s hollow,” Tubbo added. 

“He’s lost,” Ranboo mumbled. 

“Y-yeah…” 

“Dream also threatened his life. Blew up his stuff. Made him feel worthless. Dream told him his laugh was hideous.”

“I’m going to kill that green bitch,” Wil mumbled. 

“We all want to, too but… Tommy made us promise not to. He said we would be no different than Dream if we killed him. I’m not quite sure what happened after that… uh, Toms?” Tommy glanced up from Techno’s head, the braid now complete. “What happened after Logstedshire?” 

“O-oh I went to Techno’s house,” Tommy smiled. “He taught me the story of Theseus the hero. He helped me be a little more me. His horse is great, named Carl. Um, then D blew up the community house and blamed it on me, I kinda blew up in Tub's face, and I decided I wouldn’t pick a side for the upcoming war. I created Blue Cross Inc. which, at the time, was Red Cross Inc.. Ranboo, Ghostbur, and Fundy helped me. We found out the Blue that Ghostbur was handing out was  _ actually _ his blood. He was hurting himself to get it…” Tommy muttered. 

“Oh…” Wil mumbled. 

“Yeah… anyway. We made him stop. Ranboo has these crazy End-king powers that we didn’t know what they were. D attempted to kidnap me. Ranboo teleported to Tech, grabbed him, brought him back. Then D admitted to everything that he did, which pissed off Techie-” Tommy froze. “D-don’t, please don’t tell him I said that.” 

“Toms, he would find that adorable. You know it,” Wil smiled. 

“Uh, then D ran. Dad and Tech followed D for weeks. Tubbo, Ranboo, Kevin- the End guard that was protecting Ranboo- and I moved in together. Techno came back with Dad, they hadn’t found D. we stayed at Eret’s for a night. Then, a few weeks later, we got the ability to go to the End. We fought the dragon that was imposing over the realm. Ranboo became King of the End. Fundy was hit by a fireball and almost died so Ghostbur asked Ranboo to kill him. Ranboo killed him, got really upset, and retreated to the End. We finally had a funeral for you, then we retreated to ourselves for a while. We went to the End to celebrate-” Tommy’s eyes went wide. “RANBOO IT’S STILL YOUR BIRTHDAY!” 

The yelling woke up Technoblade, along with the laugh that pooled from Ranboo’s mouth. Techno stood up slowly, “kid, we are not celebrating your birthday on the ground. Let’s go to L’Manburg. What do you want to do?” 


	17. Preparing For The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't trust the author.
> 
> Mentions of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally so close to being done.   
> I would like to say 'Your Author' and 'Your Narrator' are characters. I enjoy the concept of the author and narrator fighting. It's always been my favourite.

L’Manburg March 10th, 2021

“The people want a trial, Tubbo!” Technoblade yelled. 

“Guys, who the fuck is ‘Friend’?” Wilbur interrupted. 

Tubbo began pacing the floor of his office, “What would the trial be for? He already died for it, what more could they want?” 

Techno sighed loudly, “They want him to have a psych evaluation. If that comes back clear, he can go free. If not,” Techno paused, messing with the braid that sat at his shoulder. “They want him to go in Pandora’s Vault.” 

“GUYS!” Wilbur yelled. Techno and Tubbo looked at the eldest brother, who had a book in his hand. “Ghostbur’s Diary, ‘Today I met Friend. He’s really sweet. He says he’s a god but he was trapped in his current body. If I find his Totem he goes back to god status. I don’t want to lose Friend.’ Who the fuck is Friend?” 

“Ghostbur liked to make up stories, Wil. He probably made that up. Friend is a sheep he found and died blue,” Tubbo muttered. 

“Ok, where is Friend? Do either of you see the issue here?” They both shook their heads, “Oh sweet Hades, help me. What if Ghostbur  _ didn’t _ make this up?” 

“Then we have a rogue god in the shape of a sheep inside Ghotza’s house…” Techno muttered. “Uh, ok. Let’s go to Ghostza’s.” 

“Tubbo, I don’t care what happens to me. You can go ahead with the trial. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Wilbur mumbled. They began running to Ghostza’s house. When they got there, Ghostza was outside with Friend and Tommy. 

“Hey guys, y’know what’s weird? Ghostza says the same thing that Ghostbur did. Apparently, Friend is a god stuck in the body of a sheep. It’s quite funny,” Tommy smiled at his family. 

The sheep walked up to Wilbur, nuzzling into his hand. “There is no way this is a god-”

“Friend likes you! He says you know where his Totem is. I quite like him,” Ghostza interrupts. Tommy laughed at his father. 

“Toms, can I talk to you?” Tubbo asked. He wanted  _ every _ opinion on the trial before he decided. “Just you and Wil?” The boys nodded and followed the president. Wilbur knew what Tubbo would ask.

“If you’re going to ask about the trial-” 

“The what?” Tommy froze, looking at Wilbur terrified. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Tommy, I’m not Dream. That green bitch should die.” Tommy smiled at his brother. They both had been through so much and Tommy was so young… 

“The people of L’Manburg want Wilbur to go through a trial based on his crimes of blowing up L’Manburg in the first war,” Tubbo grimaced. He didn’t want his brother to go. He didn’t want Tommy to lose him again. 

“What’s at stake?” Tommy looked at the ground. His chest ached. Why would his people want them separated? Didn’t they know that Wil was crazy at the time? Would they want him dead? 

“They want a psych evaluation. If that doesn’t come back right, Wil would go to Pandora’s Vault. I might be able to work in visiting hours but it’s a long shot,” Tubbo sighed. Why was he- a teenager- the president? He could’ve been a normal teen. The first war he was in, he was 14. 

“Alright, why are you asking me about it?” Tommy kept his eyes on Wil’s shoes. “It should be up to Wil, not me.”

“I wanted everyone’s opinion. The last time I didn’t listen to everyone, you were on an island more than four thousand blocks away.” Tommy nodded. He could understand the stress put on his brother. It wasn’t fair to them. They were teenagers. They shouldn’t be running a country, hiding from a madman, or talking about executing their brother! 

The already sour mood was completely destroyed when Tubbo realized, “we’re going to be forced to have Dream at the trial…”

“Why?” Tommy panics, he can’t be near Dream. The trial would go completely sideways if Dream was there. Dream would pull out the worst of him! He wouldn’t be able to focus, he would put his family in danger! That couldn’t happen. Never. 

“We would need to prove the push from outside factors,”  **~~ _Don’t trust the author_ ~~ ** . 

Tommy nodded, he knew this was important. “We can keep him away from you, Toms.” Wilbur whispered, “I promise nothing bad will happen to you.” 

Friend walked up to them, nuzzling into Wilbur’s hand.  _ “You fucker! Look at me!”  _

“What the fuck!” Wilbur jumped back from the sheep. 

_ “You dumbass! They don’t know you can still hear me!”  _ Wilbur looked like he saw a ghost.  _ “God I hate being the,”  _ It looked as though he was trying to speak more. _ “OH, REALLY YOU FUCKING SH-”  _ The sheep was suddenly reduced to mear bleats. 

“Guys, this sheep is talking to me,” Wilbur backed up a little more. 

“Yeah, we hear him too. I don’t think we’re supposed to…” Tubbo stepped toward Friend. “Why can we hear you?” 

_ “I guess I’m the fucking comic relief or something now? Gods, I need wine…”  _ Tommy laughed at the blue sheep,  _ “TOMMY! Are you alright!? Fuck, you can hear me now. Don’t trust-”  _ The sheep was back to bleats. 

“Yeah, I’m ok. I think I need some major therapy, but I’m ok.” The sheep continued to nuzzle on Wilbur. 

“Friend, do you have a better name? It feels really weird just calling you ‘Friend’.” The sheep bleated loudly, getting upset at his sudden loss of words. 

~~ **Stop fighting me, Dionysus. _Fuck you._ I can make them stop. I can completely silence you, Friend. _No, you can’t, your story would have to stop._ I would find another way. I could make Wilbur go insane. I could just… kill them. I know my place. I know the readers wouldn’t like it. I would be fine. You wouldn’t. _Stop._ Why? The story isn’t over yet. ** ~~

~~ **Should we continue?** ~~

~~ **Good.** ~~

Ghostza froze, dropping his bowl. It shattered into hundreds of small pieces that fell around Wilbur’s feet. “Are you alright, dad?” 

“Wil, I need to speak with you. It’s important,” Fundy noticed the pool of blue dripping in his grandfather’s chest. He shrugged it off. Nobody understood ghosts quite yet. 

“Alright,” Wil followed the ghost down the hall. They reached a small door that opened into the ghost's room. 

“I remember dying,” The ghost whispered. “I remember dying. I remember you driving a sword through my chest!” The ghost became angry. “Wil, you lied to them!” 

~~ **_STOP! I can’t narrate that!_ Oh? _Please… you know the original plan, I promise I will calm down if you follow the original plan._ How do I know you aren’t lying? _You have my word._** ~~

~~ **Fine. Allow me to restart.** ~~

Ghostza froze, dropping his bowl. It shattered into hundreds of small pieces that fell around Wilbur’s feet. “Are you alright, dad?” 

“Wil, I need to speak with you. It’s important,” Fundy noticed the pool of blue dripping in his grandfather’s chest. 

“Alright,” Wil followed the ghost down the hall, unaware of the fox boy following them. They reached a small door that opened into the ghost's room. 

“I remember dying,” The ghost whispered. “I remember dying and I remember why, Wilbur... “ The ghost was crying. Wil had backed into a corner, afraid for if the ghost were angry. “Wilbur, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Wilbur took a step toward his father, enveloping him in a strong hug. “Dad, don’t apologize. I should’ve listened, not stabbed you.” 

Fundy stood outside the door, unable to hear the two through a mixture of soft tones and tears. He slowly made his way back to the kitchen, where Tommy and Tubbo were fighting over the proper way to make pancakes. 

“Have you guys noticed that Wil seems weird around Phil?” The two teens stopped. 

“No, I think it’s just the idea of him being a ghost. It’s weird for all of us,” Tubbo smiled. Fundy nodded. Yeah, that seemed right. 

“I need to go, I’m meeting with Eret to talk about the trial. We’re figuring out how to keep Dream under watch without exposing him to Tommy,” Tubbo sighed, taking off his apron. Ghostza and Wilbur came walking down the stairs. 

“Tubbo! Don’t forget to-”

“Ask Eret about your court date? Yeah, I know. He won’t stop talking about it either,” The president laughed. 

“I’m glad it’s you running this nation and not me. We would’ve torn each other apart by now!” Tommy laughed. Ghostza walked over to his youngest son. “Phil, how does it feel to be the father of two kings, a former president, the current president, an anarchist piglin, and the teenager who causes the most issues on this server?” 

“Two kings?” Ghostza asked, adjusting Tommy’s grip on the pan to keep the boy from burning himself. 

“Yeah! I count Eret as your son too, since he’s your grandson’s legal guardian at the moment. Obviously, once the joint guardianship stuff is done, he isn’t just going to disappear. I’m sorry,” Tommy rambled. 

“Why sorry? Yeah, I guess Eret is kind of my son now…” Ghostza smiled at his youngest, plating the first finished pancake. 

“I was talking too much,” Tommy’s statement sounded more like a question. 

“Theseus, you don’t talk too much.” Techno was sitting on top of the table. Somehow none of them had noticed him before, “in fact, you don’t talk enough.” 

~~ **Is that better, Dionysus? _Much. Thank you._** ~~

  
  
  
  
~~ **_Don’t trust the author._ ** ~~


	18. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER!   
> I have two stories in the planning,   
> 1)Donnie and Your Author- the story of how (my character)Dionysus met 'Your Author'. It will tell how Donnie lost his Totem, what the Totem is, what 'Your Author' is... stuff like that.   
> 2) Acting on Ambition. Another DSMP AU. I'll probably be updating that one once a week since daily stressed me out to the point that I couldn't properly write the last few chapters. I enjoy writing, which is why you got three chapters in one day. 
> 
> The Discord will be open for all of my stories in the future but it will forever be known as 'BCI Server'. My co-creators are on 'BCI Server' and give chapter pings there as well. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this, I hope you will consider reading my other stories. 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> -Virgil Achilles Storm

_ Hello, Readers. The author and I have been talking. We have come to a mutual agreement. As such, there will be no more fighting. No more ‘don’t trust the author’s and lastly no more bad endings. We’ve agreed upon one, based on the fact that I am patron of the theatre, and he is… theatrical.  _

_ Carry on.  _

March 16th, 2021. The Court House. 

The trial was going smoothly. Wil’s psychological evaluation was going through as a part of the trial rather than before. Theseus was sat at the questioning booth when they brought me in. The day before, they had found my Totem. I was now in my true form… sort of. I was able to choose my form. I decided to dress fairly casual, a simple man with long brown hair. Unfortunately, the god’s mist will always surround me, meaning my eyes will always be golden and the halo will never disappear. 

“We call our next witness to the stand,” Tubbo’s voice was shaky as I walked through the doors. Everyone’s eyes were glued to me,  _ stupid god status. _

“I’m sorry, who the fuck is this?” The masked man was leaning back in his seat. 

“You better sit forward before I tip you back,” The man scoffed dismissively. The shock on his face as he fell back was the only reward I needed, his chair toppling under the weight I added. 

“Mister President, you can’t bring random… attractive… men to the stand and expect us to take their word!” Sapnap eyed me from his seat. I sat at the questioning stand, as Tubbo had directed me to.

“It’s Friend!” Wilbur yelled, finally looking up.

“Yes, Wilbur. It’s Friend. Although, I prefer Donnie,” The former president smiled at me, taking a pen and pad from the desk and drawing on it. There were a chorus of confused shouts from the jury. 

“How do we know if he really is Friend? How do we know you aren’t trying to trick us?” One of the townspeople called. 

“I mean… I could fucking turn into a sheep again,” as I said the words, I made wool grow on my arms. Of course, it was still blue. Nobody would believe me if it was white. 

“Hey, Donnie!” I drifted my eyes over to the former president. “I drew Dream!” Wilbur turned his pad over to me. On it was a blob with a smiley face. 

“Now Loading: Realistic Version,” I joked, it was something I had said when I was still a sheep. Wilbur and Theseus began laughing. 

“WHAT?” Dream screamed. 

“Let’s get done what needs to be done, yeah?” Tubbo was clearly frustrated. I force my smirk down and look at the president. “Thank you. Now, is it true that you knew Mr.Soot when he was a ghost?” 

“Yes. I knew him before then, as well. I knew all of you before I lost my Totem,” I smiled. “I could see into your heads. I could see the hope, happiness, fear, sorrow, anger… all of it. I could see the moment Wilbur’s coil snapped.” 

“Can you… still see into our heads?” Theseus asked. 

“At times. Which is why I would like to ask a very important question… Ranboo, why are you singing ‘Heat Waves’? It’s annoying. That’s not even this universe!” Ranboo looked at me confused. 

“What the fuck is ‘Heat Waves’?” George yells from the back. 

I held back a laugh, “MOVING ON!” 

“So you could see the moment he snapped?” Tubbo repeated. 

“Yeah, it was in Pogtopia… I ran to find Technoblade to try and warn him but… I lost my Totem to Y.A. I’ve only just gotten it back.” 

“Is it still snapped?” Tubbo asked, he was visibly shaking. 

“No, it’s not. It’s very close to snapping, though. I would suggest therapy! Y’know, the one thing this server DOESN’T HAVE!” 

Tubbo nodded, “are there any other questions?” 

“What’s it like?” I look at the masked man confused, “What’s it like, being a god?” 

“What’s it like being a narcissistic asshole who doesn’t know what it means to back down and emotionally manipulates everyone who comes in contact with? What’s it like being afraid of yourself? What’s it like not remembering who you are? What’s it like not knowing your purpose?” I calmly asked. I could see anger dripping off of him, “Don’t project your anger onto me. All it will get you is a thinner coil, a shorter lifespan, and a  _ very  _ confused country.” 

“A thinner coil?” I smirked then left the stand.   
“If you need me, just call my name.” 

“BYE DONNIE!” Wilbur and Theseus called at the same time. 

“Bye, fuckers!”

“The jury will confer,” There were twenty minutes of silence before Quackity jumped into the room. “In the case of Former President Wilbur Soot, we find the defendant not guilty!” 

There was a collective sigh of relief before people began leaving. The courtroom was almost empty when Tubbo spoke again, “Onto the next case. The case of Dream.” The masked man made his way to the stand, a smirk settling on his face, “Mask off, Dream.” He complied with the order, the porcelain moving to show to piercing eyes. “The defendant is being tried for war crimes, treason, kidnapping, and attempt at murder.” 

Dream’s smirk grew, “Treason?” 

“Yes. By attempting to destroy L’Manburg, you have committed treason. Let’s get down to business, shall we? Is it true that you attempted to murder Theseus when he was active as a medic?”

“He wasn’t active as a medic, he was sleeping!” Dream leaned back in his seat, far too relaxed for what was going on. 

“So you admit to attempting murder?” Tubbo interjected. 

“No, I’m correcting you. I was trying to scare the kid. It was a harmless prank!” Dream laughed. He fucking laughed.

“A harmless prank? A harmless prank that nearly killed Theseus. A harmless prank that caused permanent trauma. A harmless prank that you- on the field- admitted wasn’t thought out. Pranks are planned. This wasn’t a prank. This was an attempt at murder!” Tubbo began pacing the floor. 

“Stay still,” Dream muttered. 

“You don’t get to make demands in my courthouse,” Quackity stepped toward Dream. 

“I would like to remind you all,” Wilbur’s head snapped upward. The coil tightening, then loosening, “that I was peaceful,” The coil tightened further, “until your brat of a brother, Tommy,” The coil was being pulled to it’s thinnest, “burned George’s house down!” The coil tightened again. 

“We’ve already discussed this. The punishment  _ you _ decided upon was not fit for the crime. Emotional manipulation, exile, and attempt at murder are not a fair punishment for burning a house!” 

“That wasn’t the only crime!” Wilbur sunk his head into his knees, Tubbo noticed this. 

“You ok, Wilby?” Theseus whispered. Wilbur shook his head, something was very wrong. 

“You all have been ignoring everything he does wrong for so long! He’s fucking up everything!” Wilbur grabbed Theseus’ arm. “You can’t just ignore everything he does wrong! He’s not a fucking child!” 

_ Snap.  _

“He is a child, Dream! He is 15! He’s not an adult!” Tubbo yelled. “You all seem to forget that King Ranboo, Purpled, Theseus, and I are teenagers! We aren’t adults yet!” 

“Whatever,” Dream rolled his eyes. 

“Dream, do you deny any claims?” Quackity stepped forward. Wilbur had begun shaking. 

“No.” 

“The jury will consult,” Quackity stepped out of the room.

“Wil, are you alright?” Tubbo had just noticed his brother curled in on himself. The oldest shook his head. “What’s wrong? What can I do to help?” Wilbur kept shaking his head. “Wil?”

“I felt the coil snap-”

“If he’s too much of a pussy to stay at a trial, you should bring him outside.” Dream smirked. Wilbur lifted his head, “just saying…” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Wilbur growled. “I felt it snap, if he keeps talking I won’t be able to control myself. I would end up-”

“It’s alright, you’re weak. Not everyone can be as strong as me,” Wilbur sunk further into his seat. Dream smirked, walking toward the group. “Look around, idiots. The only people in the room are Wil, Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and me. You’re stuck.” Tubbo was physically restraining Wilbur, forcing him into the seat. Ranboo was attempting to push Dream away. “I mean, come on. If anything happens to me, they’re not going to know who to blame. Tommy is too weak to fight me, Tubbo doesn’t have a reason to, Ranboo is… well I don’t really know him that well, and Wilbur is having a fucking panic attack.”

“Enough, Dream!” Wilbur growled.

“Oh look at that, someone thinks they can fight me!” At this, Tubbo and Ranboo let go of the people they were restraining. Wilbur sat in his seat for a few moments, glaring at Dream.   
“I’m not doing anything unless I have written permission from Tubbo and Tommy,” Wilbur whispered, Tubbo grabbed a notepad, writing out that dream was to be executed by Wilbur for threatening the president and his cabinet. Tommy signed at the bottom after Tubbo handed him it. 

There was a beat of silence before Wilbur stood and dragged Dream from the room. He disappeared for nearly an hour. When he returned, he was covered in blood and had a few bruises. 

“Wilby?” Tommy whispered, “I think we need therapy.” 


	19. After Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me pretty much anywhere @VirgilStormWrites  
> My Twitter has the Technobraid picture since I can't figure it out here. My Twitter is @WritesVirgil.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> -Virgil Achilles Storm

This story doesn’t end with a happily ever after. This story doesn’t end with everything being magically fixed. It doesn’t end with the protagonist meeting his love interest or the hero beating the villain. That’s not how real life works. This isn’t real life, it’s a story. It’s better to not keep people’s hopes up. 

Theseus went to therapy every Thursday at noon. His therapist didn’t really know how to handle him. He asked people to stop calling him ‘Tommy’ and instead asked for ‘Tom’ or ‘Theo’. He said it fit him better. He got better. He didn’t fully heal, he just learned how to hide it until he could deal with it on his own. He never got his laugh back. When Theseus laughed, he still hid it. Theseus never acted quite the same again. Every night was plagued with nightmares. Extremely realistic visions of a man in a mask with glowing eyes. Of his brother going insane… Eventually, he stopped waking up to them but they never went away. 

Now that Dream was dead, there was peace in L’Manburg. Tubbo was able to relinquish his position as president to someone older and more qualified. He spent most of his days with his brothers or in the bee house. With his leadership and knowledge of bees, the small house thrived. The bees were able to pollinate more plants more efficiently and the people were able to harvest from them in a healthier way. When he turned twenty, he met his love. 

Technoblade spent his days traveling. Some days he would be in L’Manburg, some days in the Greater SMP, some days in the End. He served as a consult and personal protection trainer. He taught those who were in greater danger how to fight. He was able to save several lives by fighting. He became an advocate for Child Protection, eventually receiving the honour of seeing a Child Protection Agency named after his father. 

Fundy became a writer. He wrote a series some know as ‘The Greater Dream SMP’. It was a simple archive of his journeys in the SMP. Wilbur was able to track down his mother, bringing Fundy to her in late October. He lived his days out under the care of his father… Not much can be said about him. 

Eret retired as king, instead becoming president. He united the SMP, bringing together the factions twice a month to discuss any issues they might have. The server adored him. He created the ‘Phil Foundation’ in honour of his family. Every Saturday, he would take Fundy, Tubbo, and Theseus to the End. They would spend half of the day there before returning to the overworld with Ranboo. They would spend the rest of the day playing childish games and discuss their past.

Ranboo grew to love his people more, he was a fair ruler. His realm grew in size, knowledge, and wealth. The End was open for visitors permanently. He appointed Kevin’s son- Jacob- the Royal Advisor. Kevin became a grandfather four years after the liberation of the End. 

Ghostza couldn’t stay around forever. He faded after two years of ‘living’ in L’Manburg. Some say it was the stress… others say he fell into a depressive episode and is still hiding to this day. As a god, I know this to be false. He’s at peace in the Ghost Realm. 

At the beginning of this chapter, I said there was no happily ever after. You may have noticed a character is missing… Wilbur. In December of 2021, Wilbur Soot snapped once more but in a different way. He had been going to therapy every Friday. He seemed to be getting better. I wish I could’ve seen it coming… he learned how to hide his mind from me. On December 25th, 2021. On Christmas day, Theseus pounded on Wilbur’s door.

“Wil?” Theseus knocked again, “Wil, it’s me!” 

When there was no answer, Technoblade knocked. “Wilbur! This isn’t funny, open the door!” 

Theseus, Techno, Fundy, and Eret had gone to find the poet after not seeing him that day. It was Christmas, Wilbur was supposed to meet Eret and Fundy for breakfast at 9 am. When he didn’t show up, the two rushed to Theseus’ house to see if he was there. The group was becoming impatient. Technoblade grabbed the spare key from the rock it was always hidden under. 

“Wil, I’m coming in!” True to his word, Technoblade entered the far too quiet house. He walked into his brother’s bedroom. It was the first time Theseus heard him scream. “DO NOT COME IN HERE!” The piglin forced his brothers from the house.

Once again, Technoblade was the oldest sibling. The second funeral for Wilbur Soot was a private event. Only his family was allowed at the gravesite. Wilbur Soot wasn’t allowed a second chance at becoming a ghost. 

My readers, it was a pleasure to narrate for you. This story was one filled with pain and sorrow. I know it may not seem like it but I enjoyed working with the author. I hope to see you in Acting on Ambition. Until next time, 

-Donnie

Readers, it was a pleasure to write for you. Dionysus was right to not trust me. In my ending, all of the characters die when Wilbur snapped in the courtroom. Eventually, you may see me and Donnie again. For now, I have work to do. Until next time, 

-Your Author


	20. Thank you

I would like to thank ‘Magic Man’, Lee, Entity, Peanut, and Bees for helping me create this. Your support has been more than overwhelming. ‘Magic Man’ was the one to propose this idea in a discord server. Lee added more detail to the idea, allowing it to become a story. Entity was a huge motivator, it also helped me set up the discord. Peanut kept me on track and in a healthy state of mind. There was one day where I deleted 1,000 words on accident. ‘Magic Man’, Lee, and Peanut reminded me to take a break when needed. Bees taught me how long it would take for someone to die after being stabbed through the lung, of course I bent it slightly to fit the story… Philza Minecraft isn’t a normal human. 

A large thanks to l1ght, ze_trashcan, Panicking_Pan, and TrickySnack17 for making me laugh with your comments. It was a huge motivator and kept me going. 

Thank you all for reading. I really hope to see you either on the discord server or on my future works. 

Totsiens. Mirupafshim. Selamat tinggal. Slán. Mar sin leat. Addio. Vaarwel. Hüvasti. Or simply… 

Goodbye. 

  
-Virgil Achilles Storm   



End file.
